The Zero
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: What happens when your mom is a super hero and your dad is a super villain? Well bad things really, your too much of a hero for the bad guys and to much of a villain for the heroes... So why not try and be your own kind of hero? Well... That's kind of hard for our main character since he is now forced to attend Super Hero High. (Co-Author: Cloud4012)
1. A new student arrives

**Hey guys it's me again and here is the first chapter of The Zero... Now this story is all about a teen who ends up going to Super Hero High... So yeah this should be interesting right? I just want to thank Fear Ripper for giving me the idea for starting this and Cloud4012 for helping with the design of the our 'hero' let me just say this right now the guy is nothing like Magnus or D... While Magnus is a hero and a weirdo, and D is a anti-social loner our main character here is a bit diffrent he's a loner without being a anti-social but let's just say he doesn't like the whole idea of school... In the immortal words of Rick Sanchez "** **I'll tell you how I feel about school, Jerry: it's a waste of time. Bunch of people runnin' around bumpin' into each other, got a guy up front says, '2 + 2,' and the people in the back say, '4.' Then the bell rings and they give you a carton of milk and a piece of paper that says you can go take a dump or somethin'. I mean, it's not a place for smart people, Jerry. I know that's not a popular opinion, but that's my two cents on the issue." So... Yeah our main guy doesn't like the idea of school and you will see that throughout this story. Anyway I hope those who follow the Halfa and Maverick will follow this one as well. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Amanda Waller was having a very, very good day. The crime in Metropolis was down by 5 percent, the students were all in high spirits and everyone was passing according to her knowledge, which made her as an educator happy, and finally Amanda was able to snag a piece of Super Cake from the cafeteria. So, all in all today was going good, however that all ended the moment she stepped into her office and she saw Gorilla Grodd standing there with a look that said, 'we need to talk' and with a massive file in his hand.

"Amanda." He said nodding at her.

"Grodd, what is going on? "Walking around the massive ape Amanda sat down and placed both hands on her desk. "You only have that look on your face when you have bad news, so speak."

Taking a deep breath, the gorilla nodded and placed the overstuffed file onto her desk. "I'm afraid it is our turn to bear the burden of this student."

Raising an eyebrow Amanda looked over the file, it was an envelope with large warning labels on it. Slowly opening it up the principal of Super Hero High went pale as she read over this 'student's' file. After just a few minutes Amanda closed the envelope and shook her head with a mixture of worry and disgust. "Are you sure that this student is coming here?"

"I'm afraid so, his transfer paper work was sent into my office this morning along with that file." Pushing his glasses up his nose Grodd looked down at the file. "He could be nothing but trouble, but we were asked to take him in as a personal favor from his mother a former student of this very school."

Frowning Amanda shook her head. "Are we absolutely sure that we can't send him somewhere else? I'm sure there are plenty of other- "

"I'm afraid Amanda that no other school will accept him, since he was already kicked out from them." The ape said taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a rag he pulled from his blazer. "All the details are in his file, but I must warn you the details of why he was kicked out… Are worse every time, it is like he tries to outdo himself every time."

Sighing Amanda rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to fight the oncoming headache. "Is there any way we can keep him out of here?"

"Sadly no, but we as educators must do everything we can to help him Amanda… Even if we don't want him here." Grodd said placing his glasses back on.

"You're right, we must accept him, and maybe who knows maybe he won't turn out like his father." Amanda said hopefully. "When will he be arriving?"

"Soon in a couple of days, he's being…rounded up as we speak." Grodd grunted out. "You may like to have Wonder Woman keep an eye on him, and with her being the student ambassador it would give one of our best an excuse to keep an eye on him."

"Hmm… I will Wonder Woman and all her friends do it just in case that way we can have them all take care of him just in case he gets out of hand." Shaking her head Amanda looked down at the file again and sighed. "Let's hope he doesn't cause to much damage to the school."

 _Two days later_

Wonder Woman patiently waited in front of Super Hero High along with Harley, Supergirl, and Batgirl, also standing there was Principal Waller and Vice-principal Grodd, apparently, there was a new student coming to the school and Principal Waller wanted her and her friends to be there to help welcome him. Of course, she was rather curious why her friends were here, Wonder Woman knew why she was here, she was the student ambassador but as to her friends? Well she was glad for the company she couldn't help but wonder why they were here.

"Hey Wondy! What's with the long face? You thinking too much again? I told you all that thinking would hurt your head." Her jester friend asked with grin.

Smiling Wonder Woman shook her head. "Sorry Harley got lost in thought, I'm just wondering who this new student is, that's all."

"I'm sure whoever they are we'll get along with them." Supergirl smiled as she floated lazily by Batgirl who was on her phone looking for anything about who this student could possibly be.

"You'll find out in just a moment, because here he comes." Principal Waller said as she pointed toward a rather large armored car with the Wayne enterprises logo on it. Slowly the car pulled up to the front of the school and few armed guards climbed out of the front and made their way to the back of the car and opened it, stepping out of the back in chains was a very strange boy. He was dressed baggy blue jeans with the ends of the pants rolled up slightly, he had on dark brown leather boots, a long sleeved green shirt and a blue hooded vest over it, he had on leather bracers which had metal plates on them. He also had three-foot long sword strapped to his back. Looking past his clothes Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow the boy was kind of cute in a weird way, he had pale white-skin, blue eyes but his hair was long and spiky and its color was weird. His hair was gray. Wonder Woman made the mistake of looking this teen in the eye because the moment she did she felt like she was being sucked into them, his eyes possessed this weird charisma almost like a mad man's.

Looking away Wonder Woman chose to focus on the guards they all looked extremely warry of this boy, whoever he was he worried these men and that made Wonder Woman suspicious of this teen.

"Okay guys, I'm here you can let me go now." The teen said with a grin as he shook at his restraints. "Come, come." The boy rolled his eyes as the guards slowly undid the chains around his arms, slowly the gray-haired teen rubbed his wrists and looked around. "Seriously? I thought I was going to prison not to school… Then again school is like a prison." Rolling his eyes again the teen focused his gaze on the group standing in front of him. "And you must be my new jailers and guards."

Gritting her teeth Principal Waller straightened her back. "I am Principal Amanda Waller and I would like to welcome you to- "

"Super Hero High in Metropolis." The boy said looking around with a grin. "Not hard to figure out given the giant Superman statue over there, plus the name is up there." The gray-haired teen pointed up towards the name of the school on the building.

Frowning Principal Waller shook her head. "Yes now… I would like you to meet Wonder Woman she is the student ambassador and her friends Batgirl, Supergirl and Harley Quinn, they will be showing you around today."

Turning to face the girls the teen turned his head and smiled at them. "A pleasure prison guards."

All the girls waved slightly expect for Harley who was laughing about his comment about school being a prison, and them being his guards. Wonder Woman however crossed her arms across her chest. "We aren't prison guards, and who are you exactly?"

The teen grinned widely and bowed at the waist. "Ah right where are my manners… I'm Calder Calhoun, son of Valkyrie the hero, and Professor Void the villain."


	2. A big fight

**Hey guys it's me once again and here is the second chapter for The Zero! Now this chapter picks up right after the last one but we will be following Calder's from here on out, so I hope you all enjoy this. I have to say the love and support I got from you guys was outstanding, I mean that really, so thank you very much :) Anyway I want to thank those who fav, followed and reviewed I mean it you guys really helped make my day, now onto reviews! ZILLAFAN there will be a D &D cross over but you just have to be patient with me okay? Random Guest thanks for the support. Cloud4012 I'm glad you like Calder and you will see in this chapter he's an ass. The. Zero. Machine yeah an oc hero with oc parents, he is meant to be something new and different and his total backstory won't be fully realized for a while, same with his powers. Gemm1mt Thanks for liking the chapter I hope you enjoy what comes next. Anon thank you for the very indepth look at the DC comics world and of the world in general, you taking the time to write all that out was very thoughtful of you. Zx thanks and his backstory and true power won't be revealed yet let's just say you will see bits and pieces of what he can really do in this chapter but more will be revealed as we go through the story, GaspJr you don't need to revisit your comics unless you want to this fanfic is based on the show DC super hero girls, just watch that. Now I will be working on the next chapter of the Halfa so that will be coming to you guys real soon, then back to the Maverick for a bit but i will get this story written out in it'so own time. Anyway thank you all for the support see you all next time :) **

* * *

"The Valkyrie is your mom!? The Warrior woman of the Norse gods, chosen to be their representative in this world?" Wonder Woman eyes went wide.

"Your dad is the infamous Professor Void?" Batgirl went pale at this news as she stared at the new student. "The insane scientist who found a way to use the power of the void itself?"

Grinning widely, I straightened my back and nodded. "Oh, so you have heard of them. Good I was a little worried for a second." Looking around I placed both hands into my vest pockets. "So… Where is my cell? I'm kind of hoping that I don't have a cellmate but I'll make do but I'm top bunk."

Warden Waller (I know she is a principal but seriously what's the difference between the two?) Stared at me for a moment. "Come on Mister Calhoun we will show you to your room."

"Oh, wait my stuff…" Turning around I quickly caught a large duffle bag that was thrown at me by one of the armed guards. "Thanks Tom! Tell the family I said 'hi'." Grunting the guard shook his head and soon them and the armored car drove away. "Anyway…" Readjusting the duffle bag I motioned for Warden Waller and her goon squad of girls to lead me to my room. Together small group and I all walked through the halls, as we walked I kept looking around at everything and everyone, there was a large amount of teen heroes all around in the hallways, with lots of lockers lining the walls both near the ground and above them… Okay weird but I've seen weirder. Shaking my head, I re-adjusted my duffle and ignored some of the stares I was getting.

"So, tell me Caldey what's it like having a mom as a superhero and your dad as a supervillain?" The blonde jester asked as we walked.

Blinking I stared at the blonde teen with a raised eyebrow before grinning. "Oh, you know it's like having redneck parents who fight expect instead of just a lamp getting thrown or someone's feelings get hurt, half the city gets destroyed. Or the world

"Wowie that sounds like a doozie." The blonde jester said her eyes going wide.

"You have no idea, and trust me thanksgiving are hell on earth. Kind of funny given the fact my cousin is literally the ruler of Hell." Chuckling I shook my head. "And don't even get me started on Christmas."

That got the blonde girl to laugh a little bit which made me smile, yeah, I didn't like being here but hey… At least there is someone who understands my sense of humor. Shaking my head, I focused on walking and within a few minutes I was shown to a rather large door.

"Now this will be your room for the semester, inside is your class schedule, and you will also have your own room, so feel free to decorate how you want." Warden Waller said opening the door to reveal a rather large room with two alcoves and two smaller side rooms underneath them, the middle of the room looked like a small meeting place, and there was a small kitchen area.

"I know you'll probably want to get settled, but we a lot to show you, so why don't you put your bag in here and we can have Wonder Woman and her friends show you around. We would but sadly we have other duties to attend too." The giant monkey said with a nod.

"Cool, cool… But I won't be here long enough for it to matter." I mumbled the last part but it looked like the floating blonde had super hearing because she gave me a weird look. Shaking my head, I dropped my bag into the room and shut the door, turning to face the girls I raised an eyebrow and motioned for them to lead on. As I was shown around the school and shown the various class rooms and other points of interests around the school my new guards all tried to make conversation with me. The red-head dressed like…. Well I guess a bat (I'm going to call her Mouse-Girl) Asked me a bit about my father, the blonde jester just kept on telling jokes or making puns… Okay if I decide to destroy this place she gets a free pass. The floaty one just kept staring at me like I was going to catch fire any minute and Blunder Girl… Yeah, I know her name is Wonder Woman but she's a teen and she would keep flying or walking into things including her invisible jet when we were in the vehicle hanger…. Why someone with the power to fly needs a jet is beyond me. Blunder girl tried to be a…diplomat is the word I was looking for but I could tell I rubbed her the wrong way… That's fine with me. I'm a required taste, much like a fine wine.

Anyway, after being shown around and meeting a few people whose name I didn't even bother remembering I told the other's I was tired from my drive up (which was true but hey you try ridding around in an armored car with chains on) and I wanted to rest. Saying my goodbyes, I made my way back to the room I was soon standing alone in a very white room. Sighing I placed both hands on my hips and shook my head.

"This place will need some work."

Getting my temporary cell fixed up was necessary if I was going to get myself out of this place quickly. So, opening up my duffle bag I slowly started to pull out some of my more… Needed things, like a computer, some lab equipment… Okay before I do anything I should explain something about my dad. Professor Void aka good ole dad, is a mad scientist. I'm sure you've already gathered that much but you see he focused his studies in the place in between everything or the Void, hence his little villain name. One of the things he discovered upon his studies into the Void was how to 'add' space to things. Hence my duffle bag which could literally hold any and everything that I would need, including a small lab.

See that is something I got from my dad I got his brains, you could say it was my super power… It wasn't I was just naturally super smart.

Now back to setting up. Pulling out a few tables I set them and the lab equipment into one of the secondary rooms on the left, I've decided that will be my lab room. While the secondary room on the right will be my 'armory' the place where I store all my weapons and gear… Well weapon I only have the sword, and as for gear… Well I did have a few things from mom's place, a few gifts from my mom's family, a leather breastplate, a large wooden shield lined with metal and a steel orb in the center and dragon designs around the orb. Setting the breastplate and shield on a shelve that was in the room I unbuckled my sword and placed it next to the shield, while my bracers were placed next to the breastplate. Sighing I walked out of the room and headed up the stairs to the room just above that one and found an empty space expect for a bed, a desk and a dresser. Throwing my duffle bag onto bed along with my vest and sat down at the desk and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Okay… I need to figure out how to get out of here…. With all the other schools, it was a simple matter of doing something so out of the blue or destructive that the Warden of the school would have no choice but to toss me out. Hm… Blow up one of the labs? No that wouldn't do…Threaten the Warden and their planet? No more heroes here to stop that…. Let's see… Wait I know! Pick a fight with someone… But it had to be someone with a lot of strength, but who- "I know!" Snapping my fingers, I grinned widely. "Blunder Girl, you're my key out of here!"

* * *

I decided to wait a day before enacting my little plan, mainly because I wanted to study up on Blunder Girl, just because I was going to pick a fight with her didn't mean I was going to be stupid about it. I needed to know who and what I was dealing with. Luckily the school posts data on all its students on official school website, for whatever reason. "Super strength, flight, invulnerability, super speed, weapons and hand to hand expert… Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and thought over how would I do this. Blunder Girl was tough, and from what I've seen she seem liked the type to follow the rules, so I would need to use that against her… But how I had to make this look like we were just butting heads and it got out of hand…But-

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Calder, it's me Wonder Woman I'm here to escort you to class."

Grinning widely, I shook my head. "Perfect." Quickly I mused up my hair, yawned a few times to make my eyes nice and bloodshot, and I rumbled up my shirt and pants to make it look like I just got up. I decided to forego grabbing my bracers, vest, or sword since it would look kind of weird that I had those on first thing in the morning. I decided to wait a few minutes just to irritate her I needed her nice and annoyed at me.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Calder please open up we can't be late for class."

Slowly I walked toward the door and schooled my features, making it look like I was extremely tired. Opening the door part way, I stared at Blunder Girl with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?" I grumbled.

Blunder Girl stared at me with her hands on her hips. "I'm here to take you to class, and we can't be late, so please hurry."

Yawning I shook my head. "What time is it?"

"Um…It's seven thirty and the first class starts at eight… But what does that- "Blunder Girl started to say but stopped as I shut the door in her face.

"To early for my blood. Go away." Grinning behind my door I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, but even if I did laugh the banging on my door would have drown the sound out.

"Calder, we have class, open up this door right now." Blunder girl said as she pounded my door.

Choking down a fit of laughter I stood away from the door and shouted. "Make me!"

"Fine!" Blunder Girl shouted back, and soon I found that my door was now resting not within its frame but in the middle of my room and slowly Blunder Girl floated into the room with her arms crossed and a glare set on her face. "Okay Calder, you're going to class whether you like it or not."

Grinning like a madman I cracked my knuckles. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Frowning Blunder Girl made the first move she tried to grab my arm but stopped as my right hand snaked out and quickly grabbed her wrist, and with a great heave I tossed the amazon princess threw the wall of my room and out into the hall. Slowly walking through the hall, I turned my head. "If you come back in here I'll toss you back out again."

Gritting her teeth Blunder Girl pulled herself out of the wall I threw her into and stood to her feet. "You're going to regret doing that villain."

"Bring it on, Blunder Girl."

Letting out a battle cry the warrior teen flew straight for me in a burst of speed, now this was pretty easy to predict, plus reading her file on the school site along with viewing footage of her in combat Blunder Girl liked charging her targets head on and using her strength and speed to her advantage, now this would normally hit but… This situation was hardly normal. I was prepared for her, jumping out of the way Blunder Girl charged straight into another wall. Cringing slightly, I placed both of my hand into my pockets. "That's got to hurt."

Slowly walking up to the amazon princess I pulled her out of my wall and tossed her threw the gaping hole I made with her earlier, walking toward the hole I crossed my arms across my chest. "Now stay out."

Shaking her head Blunder Girl glared at me. "No, I don't know what your problem is Calder but you're going to class, even if it's unconscious." Picking up some debris the amazon princess tossed a large piece of broken plaster at me. Eyes going wide I flew back into my room. Grunting out in pain I pushed the debris off and glared up at the floating form of Blunder Girl.

"Now are you ready to come along like a good boy?" She asked.

"Never!" Jumping to my feet I reared my fist back and slammed my hand into her face, however it didn't end there I sent a quick kick into her stomach. Which knocked her out of the room once more. Quickly following after her I stepped out of my room only to have a golden lasso to wrap around my body and I was tossed down the hallway and into a set of lockers. Groaning I pulled myself out the lockers and shook my head. "Okay… I felt that one."

Looking around I found that Blunder Girl was flying straight toward me, flipping out of the way and landing away from the amazon princess, looking for a weapon to use I grabbed a locker from one of the walls and with a grunt, spinning around I slammed the locker straight into the teen warrior sending her flying. "And she's going… Going…. Going… Gone!" I grinned dropping the locker and shook my head. Slowly I started walking down the hallway passing the crowd of students who were staring at me with wide eyes, well… Some were glaring, others were trying to figure out what happened.

Blunder Girl slowly flew down the hall and landed right in front of me her eyes burning with anger. "That's it, no more playing around. Instead of the class I'm going to send you to the nurse's office."

"About time we got serious." Grinning I cracked my knuckles as I stared her down, taking a deep breath I raised my right arm and slammed my fist into Blunder Girl's face, however as I did she sent a left into mine. Together we both traded punches like Rock and sock'em robots. The force of each punch sent a massive shockwave throughout the hallways causing various students to fall back from the sheer force of each blow.

"Enough!" A bright green energy separated Blunder Girl and me, as a guy dressed in green and Warden Waller walked/floated up to us. "Green Lantern take Wonder Woman to the nurse's office."

Nodding the now mentioned Green Lantern grabbed Blunder Girl and flew them away, leaving me alone with my new Warden. "What is going on young man?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Spitting out some blood I shook my head. "Nothing much, just property damage, and a fight…."

"I can see that but what prompted this fight." The older woman glared at me.

"Oh nothing much… We had a minor disagreement about class is all. She wanted me to go… And I didn't." I said ignoring the glare.

"Really?" Looking around Warden Waller shook her head. "Go to my office. Now. I'll deal with you in a minute."

Smirking I gave her a mock salute and headed toward the office… Mission successful.


	3. Making a deal

**Here it is everyone chapter 3 of the Zero and I hope you all like it, now this chapter follows right after the last one and we learn more about Calder's history with schools... I hope you guys like it XD Now thank you all for faving and following the story, now onto the reviews! Cloud I'm glad you like Calder's personality and yeah the wanting to get kicked out will be explained later. LinkonPark if it didn't backfire then we wouldn't have much of a story. ZILLAFAN puns are always good, and yes Batman will appear though he is mentioned in this chapter. GaspJR I'm glad you have something in common with Calder. .Machine you will learn more about why he is the way he is... Though to put it simply he's an asshole. Also his backstory will appear soon, and yes a pairing will happen I just don't have any clue who though. TheSpaceMan I'm glad you like the violence. Hey Briar I'm glad you reviewed it's nice to see you read my other stuff :) As for why Calder was locked in chains? Well he has done some bad crap in the past hell he is banned from certain cities. As for why he wants out of the school? Well-grins- You will find out why he works hard to get kicked out of school later so please keep reading and reviewing :). Now I will get to work on my other stuff soon, until then I will see you guys in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Things were going according to plan, I just picked a fight with Blunder Girl, destroyed school property and made an ass out of myself. This should get me on the right track out of here. Sitting within Warden Waller's office I whistled happily to myself, soon I would be out of here and on my way to where I belonged, and that was home. As I waited in the office I couldn't help but look over myself, during my fight with Blunder Girl my clothes were torn and I'm sure I was cut in a few places but yet for some reason I wasn't and my clothes? No holes what so ever.

Reaching up I touched my lip and nothing, cut, no bruises… There was nothing… "Strange."

"What's strange young man?"

Turning around I grinned widely. "It's strange you were taking so long Warden."

Frowning the older woman slowly walked to her desk with a rather large file in her hands. "I had to look over the damage you…" She stopped to look over me with a questioning stare before continuing. "Caused and you're lucky no one was hurt expect for Wonder Woman and even then, what you did was minor damage, a few bruises, you're lucky she wasn't seriously hurt." Warden Waller slammed the file on her desk and glared at me.

"Hey if I wanted to really hurt her I would." Shrugging I crossed my arms across my chest. "Now can we get to the point where you just expel me? We both know that you want to."

Sighing Waller sat down in her desk and shook her head. "I will make it no secret that's what I want to do but… do you know what this is?" She asked with a raised eyebrow pointing to the file.

"Ah…A file." I said grinning. "I could be wrong but you know what final answer is a file."

"Don't be an ass." Warden Waller sighed and opened it up. "Yes, it's a file, more specifically yours. When I first sent you here I was going to expel you right away, but I took a second look and I mean a serious look. You've been kicked out of eight schools in the past two years, CAD Academy kicked you out for… Stopping a bomb going off in the city, Sky High removed you because you literally knocked the school out of the sky."

"Christmas memories." I smiled fondly remembering those times.

Giving me a long suffering stare the warden went on. "You then threatened to blow up Apokolips Magnet with hellspore mines, you trashed Korugar Academy so badly they are still repairing."

"In my defense, Korugar wasn't ALL my fault, I mean how was I supposed to know that thing was a woman, I mean seriously she looked just like a dude." I shook my head. "She was very masculine. I just said, 'what's up dude?' And she started to pound me."

"May I go on?" Warden Waller asked with an annoyed glare.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. "Just wanted to set the record straight."

Sighing and clearing her throat Warden Waller looked over my file. "Here, at Gotham City High it says you…. Wait you collapsed an entire wing? And then you ended up blowing a hole in the roof while fighting Batman." Rubbing the bridge of her nose Waller shook her head. "At Elite Prep it says you…. Accused them of being Death Eaters and proceeded to burn the school down. After that you were sent to Belle Reve and you caused a riot there."

"Belle Reve isn't a school…." I started to say but stopped when seeing Warden Waller's glare. "Sorry."

"I know but it was too important to not mention." Warden Waller shook her head. "Anyway, the next two schools don't matter, because the results are all the same. Do you know that all the notes in your file list as a 'Zero' a young man who wants nothing to do with anything, and just wants to do what he wants, when he wants."

"Sounds like me." I grinned and shrugged. "But what's the point of this."

Frowning Warden Waller crossed her arms across her chest. "The point of this Calder, I look at you and I see a lot of unused and wasted potential. To do all the things you have done? It takes not only a lot of skill for you to pull off what you did, but power, and I think your true power is untapped."

That caught my attention, raising an eyebrow I turned my head. "What do you mean my 'true' power?"

Smiling smugly Waller picked up a paper from my file and began to read it. "'Calder Calhoun seems to have incredible strength, durability, and hyper intelligence.' I can see that have those powers but sometimes things are not what they seem. Look at your clothes, your body, no wounds, no torn clothing, no amount of super durability could stich your clothing together, I think whatever powers you have are just the tip of the iceberg, and I hate seeing you waste your potential by constantly getting yourself kicked out of every single school you go to."

Frowning I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed, thinking over everything she said. A part of me wanted to leave but another part of me was intrigued at the thought of learning more about what I possibly could do. "If I stay… And that's a big IF I have conditions."

"Name them, but just so you know I will have my own."

Nodding I stood to my feet and placed both my hands-on Warden Waller's desk and stared into her eyes. "One: I don't attend a single class unless it is for me discovering what I can really do. Second I refuse to wear a costume. Third I want to be left alone if I want to conduct my own research into my powers, and as long as I'm left alone and not forced to do anything I don't want to do, then I will not do anything to harm any of the students here or the building itself."

"Fine, now my conditions: You will attend necessary classes, you will help fight crime if and when it pops up, you will go into team and trust building exercises and learn to work with others, and you will not cause ANY harm to the people of this school. If you do all these things I promise you we will help you find your true power."

"Deal." I said holding out my hand, which the Warden took and shook firmly.

Smirking Warden Waller took her hand away and put her hands behind her back. "Now before you do anything else Calder you will go to the nurse's office and apologize to Wonder Woman for what you did."

"Fine, but if she attacks me, I won't be held responsible for what happens." Shrugging I turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, before you go just one last thing. Why do you keep fighting against school, what about it don't you like? Why do you fight so hard to be expelled?" Warden Waller asked with a raised eyebrow.

Turning around I grinned and winked. "That's my secret."

* * *

Looking for the nurse's office was easy but getting in there was a little harder, seeing how Blunder Girl was guarded by her personal goon squad, and the moment I stepped in there they closed ranks around their friend and all of them glared at me, there was even a few new additions. There was a red-head in all green and yep she was cute. The next one was a black haired Asian teen with a sword….Hmmm….Must…resist urge to fight. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "Sorry goon squad I'm not here for you all, I must speak with Blunder Girl over there."

"Over our dead bodies." Mouse-Girl AKA Batgirl glared at me and in her hands, were several batarangs.

"Listen Mouse-Girl if I could trash Batman in a fight, what makes you think you stand a chance?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he was alone, we're not." Sword girl glared at me.

"That's right Caldey you hurt Wondy and I won't stand for that." Jester girl AKA Harley Quinn said before pulling out a chair. "But I will sit… Get it? Cause you know I said I wouldn't stand-Oh forget it."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Listen I'm just here to apologize to Blunder Girl."

"Yeah, right you're a bad guy just like your dad. Probably here to finish her off or something." Floating Girl AKA Supergirl frowned as her eyes turned red.

Rolling my eyes, I rubbed my shoulders. "Look you're all making a simple apology a lot harder than it has to be."

"Let him through."

Everyone was caught by surprise at that… Even me, Blunder Girl was staring past her friends and straight at me.

"But Wonder Woman are you sure?" The green clad girl asked.

"I'm sure Ivy can you all wait outside for a moment?" Blunder Girl asked.

All her goon squad members stared at their friend then back at me before slowly walking out the door but I had a feeling they were all hanging by the sides of the door. Looking around I found an empty stool and pulled it up it up to the bed she was resting on. Getting comfortable I stared at Blunder Girl and grinned sheepishly. "Hi."

"You said you were to apologize, so do it." Blunder Girl huffed.

Guess she is in a bad mood… Then again, I can't blame her I did toss her around the school, shaking my head I crossed my arms and sighed. "Alright, I'm an ass- "

"I know that but what does- "

"If you didn't interrupt me I would finish explaining." Glaring at the black-haired teen I shook my head. "Now where was I? Oh, yes, I'm an ass, I'm hard to get along with but I can be a decent guy once in a while, but this morning was not one of those times. So, for fighting with you and getting on your nerves on purpose I want to say I'm sorry." Shrugging I stood up and dusted myself off. "Anyway, maybe I'll see you around." Turning around I headed for the door.

"Wait… Calder I too wish to apologize- "

"Forget about it, I'm at fault." Smiling slightly, I waved and placed both hands in my pockets and headed straight for my room. "You know I wonder if they fixed the hole in my room."


	4. Settling in

**Hey guys I'm back once again with the next chapter for the Zero, I'm glad everyone is loving this story because well... It means a lot to me that you guys support my writing. So thank you everyone that faved and followed me, and thank you all for those who reviewed and speaking of reviews... Time for me to read them. GaspJr Don't feel to bad Calder was designed to be an ass, .Machine Trust me the first arc should be fun, but be warned most of it is Calder being an ass to everyone. Blank Core Devil yeah it's like skyhigh for dc super heroes but just look up Dc Superhero girls on youtube. Fear Ripper I like listening to people, and to be honest it was a good idea so thank you, everyone thank Fear Ripper and of course Cloud4012 for helping me with this story. Now I need to work on Magnus's life. By the way guys just a quick warning maybe down the road Calder will get a visit from a certain character and not Magnus. So I will leave you guys to figure it out. Enjoy and I will see you all later. :)**

* * *

It had been over a week since my little fight with Blunder Girl but… Things were going alright so far. Sure, I got the cold shoulder from the rest of the inmates but eh I'm fine with that but it did make things a little more difficult when I wanted to know where something was but I could deal with that. However, what I wanted to know was why wasn't the hole in my room fixed yet? According to the Warden it was part of my punishment for trashing the school.

Well she said the school wouldn't fix my wall so…. Yeah, I was doing it myself. Oh, that's not that hard to believe, my dad is a mad scientist so fixing a hole in a wall? No problem. Getting the supplies was simple enough, Lowes and Home Depot had everything I needed. So, while everyone else was busy doing… Well whatever it is they were doing because to be honest I couldn't care less because I had a wall to fix.

"Say what you will about him, the guy knows how to work hard." Batgirl said watching as Calder fix the hole. "He's been at it for four hours, and he doesn't seem to be stopping."

"Don't you think it's weird he hasn't noticed us standing here watching him?" Supergirl asked.

Raising an eyebrow Ivy nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't excuse him for fighting with Wonder Woman."

"True, but wait why are we watching him if we don't like him?" Harley asked feeling confused.

"Principal Waller asked us to." Wonder Woman explained with a small frown. "She said something about us keeping an eye on him but also something about his powers not being what they are."

"What does that even mean?" Supergirl scratched her head. "I thought he had super strength and was invulnerable-ish."

Frowning Wonder Woman shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean Wondy?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow. "We all saw him and you duke it out, he pulled a locket out like a daisy… Oops sorry Red." Harley grinned nervously as Ivy glared at her. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, what could Principal Waller was thinking?" Batgirl frowned.

"No girls I don't think his powers are what we think they are… When I was fighting him… I felt different. I can't really explain it." Sighing the amazon princess shook her head. "I just can't place it but I felt like… Well it's hard to explain but I felt like… I didn't have strength like at all, whenever I hit him it felt like I was fighting one of my sisters, or you Supergirl."

"But wouldn't that mean he is super strong?" Ivy asked as she rubbed her chin.

"Maybe but who knows I mean you saw his clothes after his talk with the principal they were all fixed." Batgirl shrugged and shook her head. "Anyway, we should just go, we have to patrol." Placing her hands behind her head and started to walk away with Supergirl, Harley, and Ivy following her, Wonder Woman stayed back for a moment before leaving with a questioning look on her face.

"What are you Calder…. And what can you really do."

"Annnnnnnddddddddd Done." Finishing up my wall I cracked my knuckles and grinned at my handy work, it wasn't exactly professional but at least I had a wall again. Sighing I shook my head, I can't believe I'm here… Wait that sounds wishy washy, I'm not an emo vampire who hates everything and everyone in said place. I was here for a reason, I was here to find out what my powers really were. Yeah sure I always thought I was super strong but maybe that's because I spent most of my life fighting immortal warriors in another world, or…getting personally tutored by most of my aunts and uncles and grandparents who just happened to be war gods.

Or maybe it was because my dad performed weird experiments on me…. Yeah that's probably it.

Shaking my head, I cleaned up all my supplies and took them back into my room I took the supplies and tossed them into my duffle bag, then heading up to my room I grabbed a spare change of clothes and went into my private bathroom to take a quick shower. Cleaning up and changing into my usual outfit which included my bracers and sword I wandered around the school, to be honest after doing several hours of manual labor I was looking for something more… Interesting to do.

"Let's see… What to do… You know all this re-building puts me in a mood to destroy…" Snapping my fingers, I grinned widely. "I'm going into the city for a little fun."

Leaving the school at night was pretty easy I mean seriously they didn't lock the front doors, but then again who would be stupid enough to rob a school filled with super-powered people? Anyway, heading out into Metropolis I wandered around the streets looking around. "You know… I think I prefer Gotham, more to do, here it's too quiet here. You know that is weird…. There is a lot more crime in Gotham despite the fact there's Batman running around fighting all kinds of crime none of the criminals take the hint, while here there's just Superman and… an entire school of superheroes not I got it… But wait what about Central City, or Key City… Wait why isn't the world crime free if we have all these heroes?"

As I was musing about why there was still crime in the world I came across a very interesting sight it was Blunder Girl and some other people from the school, an Asian kick with a sword, yeah, I'm going to call her Mulan from now, some girl dressed like a bumble bee and for some reason and they were all fighting a giant man-crocodile. "Okay… That is interesting…. I want to beat him up."

Walking toward the fight Blunder Girl noticed me first and shouted at me to get back but I didn't listen, the only thing I could think of was the fact I was going to have me some croc skin boots and a belt maybe if I'm lucky a purse for my mom. Mulan tried to pull me away but with a kick push I sent her into Blunder Girl, and Bee girl tried warning me about something but with a swat she was gone to. Soon I found myself standing before the massive crocodile man who was smirking which was rather impressive since he didn't a normal mouth.

"So, a hot shot you want to fight Killer Croc?" He glared at me with his black silted eyes.

"Fight you?" I said feeling a little surprised before grinning widely my eyes filling with a wild glee. "No, I want to kill you."

"Wait what- "Killer Croc started to say but stopped as I slammed my fist underneath his chin sending up flying into the air. "Huh… I didn't think I hit him that hard…." Shrugging I pulled out my sword and gave it a kick flourish. "Oh well, he has to come down sooner or later."

"Calder what are you doing?" Blunder Girl flew down and stared at me like I was insane…Well I am but that's beside the point.

"I'm going to myself a new pair of boots." I blinking I raised an eyebrow. "He's big enough that I can make you a purse but…" I looked at her friends and shrugged. "… I may not have enough to make purses for all of you."

"You can't kill him! That's not what heroes do!" Bee Girl shouted at me.

"Leave at once, or else." Mulan glared as her grip tightened around the hilt of her sword.

"Calder just go back to the school; Killer Croc is a tough opponent but we can handle it." Blunder Girl explained to me but everything she said just made me want to fight him even more.

"Ahhhhh!"

Grinning widely, I lifted my hand up into the air and caught the falling crocodile with my free hand, looking up at Killer Croc I turned my head and dropped him onto the ground. Slowly putting my sword up, I looked at the girls and shrugged. "Fine I won't turn him into boots, or a purse or a belt… Or a wallet." Frowning I was feeling disappointed that I wouldn't be able to skin this guy but I guess I could beat him until he was black and blue… Yeah that could work. "But that doesn't mean I won't hurt him."

"Wait Calder don't- "Blunder Girl started to say but was smacked by Killer Croc's tail while Mulan and Bee Girl were both grabbed by Killer Croc and he was about to take a bite out of them.

"Crap…." Grumbling I shook my head and rushed forward I grabbed the croc's jaws and held them open. Peering inside of his mouth I whistled. "Wow your breath is bad…. And wait you got something stuck in here… Is that… Yep that is a person or what's left of them… And their dog? Seriously Crocodile Dundee you need to visit the dentist more often. Now let the girls go or I stretch open your mouth so wide I will make you look like Lindsay Lohan's vagina."

"I think I'm going to sick. "Bee girl said covering her mouth.

Growling Killer Croc dropped the girls and slowly I lowered his mouth, re-positioning my hands I gripped the croc's jaws shut. "Thank you… Now I get to beat you senseless." Grinning widely, I lifted the man crocodile by his jaws and began to slam him into the ground much like the Hulk when he faced Loki. As I was beating Killer Croc like the red-headed step-child I was humming the ode to joy. "You know I think I finally figured out what you are, you're the son of Steve Irwin and a crocodile, you know that would explain why he was called the Crocodile Hunter!"

"That guy is weird… But he's got style." Katana said with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah but come on do you really think he was going to turn Killer Croc into a pair of boots?" Bumble Bee asked feeling a little concerned.

Flying down Wonder Woman shook her head. "I'm not sure… I can't really figure him out… But it looks like he's bored…"

"Annnnnnd Done." Dropping Killer Croc onto the ground, I dusted off my hands. "You know I kind of expected more of a fight…. I'm really disappointed." Frowning I looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously why were you all having trouble with him?" Shaking my head, I wandered off. "Well see you all later." Waving at Blunder Girl I went to find someone or something else to fight. Placing both hands behind my head I wandered through the streets with a frown.

"Calder! Calder! Wait up!"

Stopping I turned around to see Blunder Girl flying toward me.

"Hey Blunder what's, up?" I grinned widely.

"First it's Wonder Woman and where are you going?" Blunder Girl crossed her arms across her chest as she floated next to me.

"It's a free country I have freedom of speech I'll call you what I want, and really I'm looking for a fight or something to do…." Sighing I shook my head and put my hands in my pockets. "I really thought that Killer Croc would provide a better fight…" I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "Seriously a guy that fights Batman should put up more of a fight… And yet I nothing but blue balls."

Making a face Blunder Girl floated in front of me. "Calder just go back to the school."

"No, you're not the boss of me." Huffing I raised an eyebrow.

"Calder if you go back to the school now… How about I spar with you? Tomorrow after school?" Blunder Girl stared at me.

"Hmm… And it would be a real fight?" I asked. "Don't tease me now."

"Yes, but you need to go back now."

Thinking over it I grinned widely. "Sure, it's a date." Turning around I headed back to the school leaving a very confused and blushing Blunder Girl.


	5. Sparing, friends? And Respect? Oh my

**Hey guys I'm back and here is another chapter for The Zero, I hope you like it because in this chapter our not so hero Calder fights Wonder Woman in a fun spar and boy they will have some fun. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed this story, I can't thank you enough for all your support and that includes those who reviewed. Speaking of reviews... Time for the reviews! GaspJr it was pointed at D xD and sorry but I can't skin a croc the story isn't rated 'M'. .Machine. I'm glad your liking Calder and yeah the first arc is discovering what his powers are. TheSpaceMan I'm glad you like Calder's violent side, but given his full background? Yeah he's pretty violent not to mention he has a very different view of the world. Cloud4012 he already has quite a bit of power but he will unlock what is needed as you will see. Blank Core Devil you keep writing man, I love what you have written so far for your stuff. Megamen I'm glad you like the story and think its a hit and yeah the story will be tied up with the Halfa and Maverick but not at the same time. As for pairing? I will get a list started soon enough. Zx I am glad your liking the story and his powers will get stronger in different ways and you will see that next chapter. Anyway I have things to do so I will see you all later :)**

* * *

"Today's the day." Grinning I practically skipped toward my armory. "Today is the day I fight Blunder Girl… For real." Smiling I slipped off my vest and started to buckle on my leather chest piece. Now I bet your wondering why I was excited… Well that's easy to explain. I grew up among undying warriors so… seeking challenges and wanting to prove myself against those who were just as strong if not stronger was always thrilling. Granted just because I was excited didn't mean I didn't do my research, seriously I was going to be prepared for her and whatever tricks she could have up her sleeve. However, before that… I have to finish getting ready. I quickly finished buckling my leather chest piece, grabbing my shield I slipped it on over my back. Now my normal style of fighting normally just involved hand to hand and sometimes the use of my sword but… I needed to be prepared. Leaving the armory, I headed straight for my computer room and decided to look through video files of Blunder Girl's fights.

"Hmm… So, she mostly just uses her shield and lasso and her fists." Frowning I looked up some of the data on her weapons. "Shield can fire lasers…Weird but good to know." Biting my lip, I shook my head. "Alright time to go." Standing up I left my room and quickly walked toward the cafeteria, can't fight on an empty stomach, thank goodness it was the weekend otherwise I would have to wait all day until she was free… And let me tell you I don't like waiting. Ever.

As I walked into the cafeteria I looked around with a wide grin. "What's up party people?"

Most of my fellow inmates just glared at me. Guess they aren't morning people. Shrugging I found a tray of random food and sat down at a table when I heard perhaps the most shocking sound I have ever head in my entire life.

"Eeep."

Blinking I looked around for the source of the sound but I couldn't find it. "Okay... What was that?"

A random guy in red ran up to me and pointed to the spot next to me. "Miss Martian, she turns invisible when she's shy."

Slowly a girl appeared right next to me. She had long red hair, dark green skin, a blue jacket with a gray sweater with a red 'X' it looked like she was wearing a white dress shirt underneath the sweater. As I stared at her I leaned forward and turned my head. "Are you the one that made the noise?"

"Eep-Yes… Is that-EEP!" The green-skinned girl turned invisible again as I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"That was perhaps the most adorable sound I have ever heard!" Smiling I cuddled the invisible green girl. "From now on your my best friend."

"Eeep!"

"Heh." Grinning I let go of her and turned to face the red guy who was doing his best not to laugh. "Who are you Chuckles?"

"Me? I'm Flash the fastest- "The red clothed hero started to say but I motioned him to sit down, shrugging Flash sat down in front of me.

"Cool, I'm Calder." Grinning I looked down at my food and raised an eyebrow. "Huh I grabbed oatmeal." Shrugging I started to eat, as I ate green girl became visible again and with some prompting by the guy in red she started to talk with me. Turns out she was the niece of some big wig guy apart of the Justice League. Flash got his powers due to a lab accident

"So Calder what's it like having-"Flash started to say but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Having parents on both sides of the law?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Same as you I suppose, expect my parents aren't together."

"Oh? Did they get a divorce?" My new best friend said rather timidly.

"They were never married to begin with." I said blankly. "They just hooked up one night, and then I came along." Shrugging I pushed my tray forward. "And despite being the product of a one-night stand they both raised me… Sort of they have shared custody of me. So, half the time I was with my mom or my dad."

"Wow that had be difficult." Flash said his eyes going wide.

Snorting I nodded. Poor guy had no idea what it was like growing up the way I did. Not that it was horrible or I was stuck in an abusive situation, I just had a hard life growing up among undying warriors and gods, and the constant threat of being erased from existence when studying the void with my father. Anyway, I finished eating and after letting my food settle I said my goodbyes and left to find the training room, as I walked I couldn't help but smile to myself. "I think I found two new friends within this prison." Flash despite being kind of hyper active was fun to talk too and he had a brain hidden beneath that weird costume of his, and then there is my new best friend Green Girl… Or Miss Martian but she will be Green Girl or Greeny to me. Her eeping noise is just too cute. Who could resist that sound? I know I couldn't.

Anyway, the training room was easy enough to find, there was signs pointing straight to it. The training room was perhaps one of the most advanced rooms in the entire prison. Okay maybe I should call it a school because to be honest… That's what it was… Wait am I resigning to my fate? Never! Prison, this place is a prison and it always will be…Now where was I… Dang it I hate when I get de-railed on the thought train…. Frowning I shook my head. "Wait I remember… Training room." The training room was perhaps the most advanced room within the school. It was kind of like the holodeck from Star Trek.

The entire room was made up of white squares and some hidden cameras and other things that could make the holograms.

Upon entering the room, I found Blunder Girl standing there wearing… Well not her costume. Instead she was wearing something akin to what I was. Around her feet were armored red boots, a blue leather battle skirt, with some metal rings on it, she was also wearing bright red armor chest piece with a golden eagle on it and metal shoulder pads colored gold on her arms were her standard silver bracers and shield. Around her waist was of course that golden lasso of hers along with… A sword? That wasn't in her files. Okay so maybe this should be interesting. To finish off her look was her crown which looked freshly polished, while her hair was tightly braided against her head. All and all she looked ready for a fight.

Raising an eyebrow, I slowly drew my sword and slipped my shield of my back and onto my left arm. "Well this is a surprise. I thought for sure you would be in your super pajamas."

"You really think that less of me? I was a warrior before I became a hero, and since I have tried to fight you as a hero before." Blunder Girl said with a smile. "So, I figured I would fight you as a warrior this time."

Frowning thoughtfully, I nodded…. Okay I wasn't going to take her seriously but now? Yeah now I am. "Very well but what is your name? And not that silly code name you go by."

"I'm Diana, Diana of Themyscira."

"Very well and I'm Calder Calhoun of Asgard." Raising my sword up in a salute I grinned.

"Room, plain field please." Drawing her sword, the warrior teen returned the salute and faster than I could blink the room turned into a field of grass. Looking around I was impressed at the hologram technology, I would have to look into this later. Shaking my head, I raised my shield in front of me while keeping the sword in front of the shield I began to circle Diana. While she did the same expect she kept her sword over her shield. Watching her for any subtle movements I kept my focus on trying to hit one of her key points, her neck, shoulders, sides, and thighs. However, she was good enough to just stay out of sword range. Groaning I rushed forward using my sword I tried to go for her thigh but my sword was met by her shield. Diana tried to take advantage of the situation by swinging her sword at me but it didn't work well as I brought my shield up and caught her blade.

"Seriously Calder is that all you got?" Diana grinned.

Pushing back against her sword I back up and cracked my neck. "Please I have only begun to fight." Grinning widely, I raised my sword again and together we began to trade blows with one another. For the next few minutes the only sound that could be heard was the clanging of metal against metal. Finally pulling away I whipped my forehead to remove the light bit of sweat. Slowly putting my sword away with a grin, I dropped my shield and slowly removed my sword and placed it next to the shield.

Raising an eyebrow Diana dropped out of a fighting stance and turned her head. "Giving up?"

"Please." Smirking I removed my vest and unbuckled my leather chest piece and dropped it onto the ground. "This was just a warmup, and as fun as it was to fight with swords I prefer my fists." Raising my hands up I showed the teen girl my teeth and ran forward pushing myself as hard as I could. Raising my right fist, I aimed for Diana's face but found my fist was blocked by her shield. Diana raised her sword and tried to swing at me but I blocked the blade with my bracer.

The look of shock on Diana's face was kind of cute and funny.

"What's the matter? I wear these bracers for a reason you know." Chuckling I pushed my left arm up and knocked her sword arm away and sent my arm into her gut. Now I'm not sure if I knocked the wind out of her, but I know that I pushed her back. However, my victory in landing a clean blow on Diana was short lived as a small slot on her shield opened up and revealed a laser. I'm going to be perfectly honest… I forgot all about that laser. "Oh shi- "I started to say but soon my vison was covered by red. "Gah!" Falling back, I grabbed my eyes in pain… Okay it has been a long time since I felt something like this… Normally I'm pretty indestructible so I don't feel pain very much, but damn that laser hurt!

"What the hell!" Gritting my teeth in pain I fell over backwards and rolled around. "Why is it always the freaking eyes!? Every time it's always my eyes!"

"Calder!" I heard the sound of booted footsteps coming up to me and soon I felt a hand over mine. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you in the eyes."

Groaning I removed my hands from my eyes, and all I could make out was red, and dark shapes, shaking my head I slowly pushed her away and sighed. "Your fine…" I managed to say through my teeth. "You did what any warrior would do and took advantage of the situation." Struggling to stand up I blinked for a few minutes hoping my vision would clear up.

"We should get you to the nurse's office." Diana tried to help me stand but I shook her off with a smile.

"I'll be fine but thanks for the offer." Slowly everything began to clear up. "Well I guess you won this round."

Frowning Diana rubbed her arm and shook her head. "I say we call it a tie."

"A loss is a loss." I said shaking my head. "I can admit when I lost, and if you keep insisting that it was a tie I will lose what respect I have for you."

Blinking Diana stared at me in slight shock. "Respect? You respect me?"

"Well yeah, you proved your worth to me today and fought like a warrior… I may be a giant ass and a pain but I can at least respect your skills." Rubbing my eyes I looked around the room again. "Plus, despite our differences in personality. We have some similarities."

"What do you mean about that?" Diana looked at me with a confused look.

Grinning slightly, I shakily found my things and picked them up. "Those are my secrets. If you want to find out fight me again sometime." Doing my best to give the black-haired teen a wave I slowly headed for the door. "See yeah later…. Wonder Woman."


	6. After the fight

**Hey guys it's me once again and here is the next chapter of the Zero I hope you guys like it and I got a confession, I have a family emergency to deal with so I'm not sure when my next update will be for any of my stories but I promise you guys I haven't left my stories or you. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed it means a lot so thank you. Also thank you to my loyal reviewers you guys mean a lot now time to answer your reviews. Blank Core Devil, dude this is told from Calder's view point so yeah to him Wonder Woman is hot though then again... Gal Gadot-Drools for a moment before shaking himself back to the real world- Sorry about that. .Machine I wouldn't say warmed up but he does respect her, the guy comes from a warrior people so the fastest way to earn his respect is fighting him in a fight like that... And the first one between him and Wonder Woman doesn't count at least not in his mind. Calder's weird he has a split personality but not really one part of him is a warrior the other is a cunning genius that has plots built on plots, but you will see, as for interactions you will see some more stuff here soon. Cloud4012 I'm glad you liked it and trust me the tenth chapter will be a BIG event where he discovers what he can really do. So you can look forward to that. Now I need to get going guys but I will update my stuff when I can, until then see you guys later.**

* * *

After finishing her duel with Calder Wonder Woman spent the rest of the day dazed and confused and when her friends showed up at her door for a girl's night which she and completely forgotten about. Well after letting her friends into the room and all of them changing into their pjs Wonder Woman explained what had happened between her and Calder. To say her friends were shocked was really an understatement.

"You're kidding! He called you Wonder Woman?" Bubble Bee said wide eyed.

Shrugging Wonder Woman grabbed her pillow and held onto it. "Shocked me to, it's weird but I can't seem to pin him down."

"It's not that shocking when you think about it." Batgirl shrugged.

"What do you mean?" All the other girls asked staring at her with confused expressions.

Looking around Batgirl coughed into her hand. "Well think about it, if you look at Calder's background and everything he has said… He grew up mostly with his mom who as we know lives outside the normal world, he grew up in a world of warriors and monsters, then look at his father a man known for being cunning and hyper intelligent. Having those two as parents it doesn't surprise me he called you by your hero name."

"Because he respects me?" Wonder Woman frowned as she thought over what Batgirl had said and it was starting to make sense.

"Mhm you earned his respect." Batgirl smiled as she looked around. "I say that's good, who knows maybe he will leave you alone and make our lives easier."

"I don't think so Batgirl." Harley said cartwheeling around the room. "He may respect Wondy now but that can't be said for the rest of us."

Frowning the rest of the girls nodded and shook their heads. "Well we can't all fight him." Bubble Bee sighed. "Seriously that guy is a pain in the butt."

"I do not know he seems capable as a fighter." Katana said looking around. "I wouldn't mind challenging himself, just so he won't call me Mulan anymore… Seriously I'm Japanese."

The other girls all started to laugh at that before shaking their heads and moving on to different topics while on the other side of the school a certain white/gray haired teen was sneezing like crazy. "Achoo!" Rubbing my nose, I frowned and looked around. "Seriously ten times in a row? That has to be a record." Shaking my head, I went back to work on my latest project, a power sensor. "If this works out I should be able to find out what I can do and then I can leave." Frowning I looked over the metal scanner in my hand and pointed it at myself and soon a red flash came over my body.

" _Scan results: Negative."_

"Huh… That's strange as hell." Frowning I shook his head and looked over the scanner. "I really thought that would work. Maybe I should ask dad for help…. Naw on second thought I won't, dad always said if someone can't help themselves they don't deserve help." Nodding I went back to work on the scanner but every time I tried it the results were the same. "Seriously? Nothing." Sighing I shook my head and tossed the scanner onto my work table. "Meh I work on this more tomorrow." Shaking my head, I stood to his feet and headed back to the main room with a frown on my face.

"Let's see… If my scanner won't work…No wait I should test it on my fellow inmates." Raising an eyebrow, I thought over a way to do it while also figuring out how to scan everyone else without making it look like I was trying to do them harm. "Hmmm…." Snapping my fingers, I ran back into my room and grabbed the scanner. "Security room."

Heading out of my room scanner in hand I slowly walked around the school looking for the security room, the plan was I would rig the entire school camera system in the school to scan all the students and teachers and give me a readout on their powers… Yeah… That does sound like a super villain thing to do… Oh well. Shrugging I kept wandering around the hallways but sadly I couldn't find the room. "Great... Now what."

"Why don't you tell me what you are doing with that device?"

Blinking I turned around to find an Asian looking chick with long black hair done up in a scorpion tail design, she wore a red Chinese sleeves dress shirt with gold lining, black pants, red boots with gold designs on them. Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head to stare at her before grabbing a scanner I aimed it at her and activated it. A red light shot out and scanned the girl who froze as the red light went over her body.

" _Scan results: No powers, adept martial artists"_

"Huh… Guess it does work." Shrugging I looked down at the scanner and turned around to keep walking.

"Hey what is, that?" The girl said… Okay she sounded angry.

Stopping in my tracks I turned around and grinned. "Power scanner, works on you and you don't even have powers, wonder why it didn't work on me."

"A power scanner? Wait does that mean… You're going to find everyone's powers and then shell that information aren't you!?"

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? I have no desire to do something like that…. Seriously." Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

"Then what is your plan than?" Crossing her arms across her chest the Asian girl glared at me.

"To see if this thing works on everyone duh." I said sticking my tongue out slightly when I said 'duh'. "Eesh is everyone here dumb?"

Gritting her teeth, the black-haired teen glared at me. "That's it!" Faster than I could track the girl with the scorpion hair style ran forward and jumped into the air and tried to deliver a high kick toward my face, eyes going wide I turned quickly to the side to avoid the heel of her boot. However, that wasn't the end of her assault, she jabbed her elbow into my face. "Son of a bitc- "I didn't even get to finish my sentence as I felt the wind knocked out of my stomach. Grunting I stared at the scorpion haired girl.

Huffing slightly, she stood above me with a smirk before schooling her features and turned around to walk away.

Oh no, she isn't getting away that easily. Standing to my feet I cracked my knuckles and neck. "Hey! You're not getting out of here without some payback!" Bending down at the knees I launched myself forward and with my arms spread forward I tackled the black-haired girl to the ground and using my hands I pinned her arms to her side and glared down at her. "Now I get I'm an ass but seriously attacking me like you did? Rude much?" Raising an eyebrow, I slowly let go of her arms and stood up. "Now if you attack me again, I will paint the hallway red with your blood, kay?" Bending down I patted her cheek. I started to walk away but stopped when I heard her jump up, turning around she dropped into a fighting stance. Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "Okay I guess you don't understand English very well."

"I understand it perfectly but you- "

"Shiva stop it!" The person that came into view was good old Warden Waller who had a frown on her face. "Calder, you know the deal, no fighting the students."

"Not my fault she attacked me first." I said pointing at the crazy girl. "I was just going to defend myself."

"Principal Waller- "Shiva said bowing.

"Kiss ass." I coughed into my fist which got a glare from both women.

"Principal Waller he has a device on him that can scan the powers and skills of the students here, I believe he may use that information against us and sell it on the black market." Shiva frowned and quickly walked over to me and grabbed the device from me and handed it over to Warden Waller who was quickly going through it with a small frown.

"Hey!"

"Interesting but Shiva you have nothing to worry about, Calder is not a threat to you or anyone in this school. Aren't you?" The older woman said staring at me while she crossed her arms across her chest.

Grinning I nodded. "Yep, I'm not going to do anything to the people here, a deal is a deal."

"But the scanner…" Shiva said looking around confused.

"Is part of Calder's deal, he is trying to discover what his powers are, so the scanner he built is alright but I must ask you reframe from using it on other students or faculty."

Saluting I grinned. "Yes ma'am." Shrugging I turned around and started to walk away but stopped when I heard the Warden clicking her tongue to get my attention.

"Calder did you test this on yourself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but it came up as Negative it didn't even bring up my skills so I thought it wasn't working. So, you can keep it." Biting my lip in thought I turned around and left while whistling to myself.

Shaking her head Waller looked over the device and went over the first scan and raised an eyebrow. "Negative huh. Shiva, you are to say nothing about this alright?" Nodding the dark-haired teen turned around and headed back to her room, leaving the principal of the school with an interesting look on her face. "I need to get this back to the lab… If these readings are right… He could be either one of the greatest heroes or our worst nightmare."


	7. A team up with Supergirl?

**Hey guys I know it has been a while but here I am with a new chapter for The Zero. I hope you all like it, and thank you to all those who faved and followed. So thanks guys, thank you very much. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now please enjoy the story and I will see you in the next chapter update. Oh and a quick shout out to Cloud4012 for helping me come up with the idea for the next few chapters. Also just letting you guys know this guy helped me create D and Calder so their stories and adventures... All because of this guy so give him a thank you.**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since my practice fight with Blunder Girl… Yeah, I still called her that mainly just for my own amusement. Anyway, things here at this prison were weird Flash and Miss Martian… Yes, I called them by their hero names because I liked them, were good friends and put up with me… Plus Miss Martian's 'eep noise was so cute that I had to keep her close at all times. Plus, Flash was funny and as smart if not smarter than I am. I even fought against Mulan a few times, she was really handy with a sword… And yes, I know she's Japanese but seriously I am an asshole it's what I do.

Now back to the situation at hand, I was eating lunch with both Flash and Miss Martian when Warden Waller approached me and with Floating Girl by her side and told me that I had to work with her on one of her assignments… my response was anything but polite.

"Fuck no."

Everyone just stared at me as I went back to my sandwich. "What?" I asked with my mouthful.

"Mister Calhoun you remember our deal yes? This is one of those trust building things. You are quite capable of fighting on your own but you must learn how to fight when a part of a team." Crossing her arms, the Warden stared at me completely unfazed by my attitude. "Plus, if you do this I can promise you that Super-Girl will fight with you."

"Wait what?" Floating Girl's eyes widened in shock.

Grinning I stood up and dusted myself off. "You got a deal now… Who knows if I can take her down I will be one step closer to beating the crap out of her cousin. Come on Floaty we have a job to do." Walking over to the girl I grabbed her by the back of her cape and dragged her out of the cafeteria and toward the training area.

"Calder let go of my cape!" Floating Girl demanded as she struggled to escape.

"Not on your life, we are… Wait what are we doing exactly?" I asked stopping to look back at her.

Face-palming she shook her head. "You weren't even paying attention when Principal Waller explained it to you? I must create a team combo move for class but everyone is already partnered up so I have to work with you."

Blinking I stared at Floating Girl for a moment and turned my head. "Weird… I don't play well with others… Well Floating Girl you're going to get an 'F'."

Groaning the blonde sighed and looked crestfallen. "Why did I have to get stuck with you?"

"Because the author hates you." I said with smile.

"Wait what?"

"Nothing." Grinning I shrugged and continued to drag her by the cape toward the training room. You know I think I finally figured out why heroes wear capes… Idiot handles. So easy to just drag them where ever you need to. Anyway, once Floating Girl and I were in the training room I looked around. "Room give us zombie rampage version 3 please." The room suddenly changed and became an urban city only it was completely wrecked, and of course the streets were filled with zombies. Looking around with a smile I nodded. "Just like I left it."

"W-what is this place?" Floating Girl asked looking around a little freaked out.

"My personal training ground, Flash and I created the program for it and installed it for fun." Cracking my knuckles, I found a broken shell of a car, picking it up I tossed it into the crowd of zombies. "Now come on you want to create a combo move, right? Let's do this."

"But Calder they're people we-I mean I know their holograms but they were people." Floating Girl in horror.

Frowning I turned to face the blonde with a zombie's head in my hand. "Floating Girl if this was real life…. They are zombies, it's okay to kill zombies, now stop being a bitch and fight!"

Shaking in anger Floating Girl's eyes turned red and I was thinking she was going to kill some zombies… I was mistaken she blasted me with her heat vison sending me flying back into a few buildings. "You wanted me to fight? There I fought."

Pulling myself out of the building I cracked my neck. "So, we're just skipping the foreplay? Fine with me, let's get to the main event." Grabbing a large piece of debris, I chucked it at the blonde who used her heat vison again.

"Is that all you got?" She smirked at me with her arms crossed.

"Oh, I like you." Grinning widely, I tore across the field and through the zombies as and when I close I swung mist fist into Floating Girl sending her flying, righting herself in the air the blonde glared at me and charged forward, tackling me so hard that we crashed landed in the sewers.

"Okay ew… This is gross." Floating Girl said looking around as she tried to remove the slime in her hair.

Pulling myself out of the murky waters I shook my head. "You do know this is all fake, right?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "That slime isn't real."

"I knew that." She responded quickly.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Sure, you did." Sighing I punched the girl into the wall and was about to kick her further into the sewer when she grabbed me by my leg and tossed me through the hole we had made. As I flew through the air I watched as Floating Girl took off at a surprising speed and smacked me into the ground and back into the sewers. Climbing out of the hole I shook myself dry and looked up at the blonde with a grin. "I must say behind all that attitude and your horrible haircut there is a real fighter under there."

"And underneath all that insufferable smarm is a dead man." She shouted… Wow she is angry with me… I really knew how to get under people's skin. It's a gift.

"Oh, you couldn't fathom the amount of dead men behind me." Quite literally as the zombies were still roaming around. Charging forward Floating Girl began to punch at me moving her arms faster and faster, causing me to dodge. Seeing how she wasn't hitting me she charged up another blast of her heat vison and sent me back into another building causing it to collapse around me. Groaning I slowly pulled myself out of the rumble grunting.

"Now that might not have done a lot of damage… but damn did it feel good." Floating Girl said with her arms cross as she floated above me.

Laughing I dusted myself off and cracked my neck. "Am I sensing pride? Wow looks like you get that thumbs up from Big Blue after all."

"That snark isn't going to save you, when I beat you down again." She glared floating down to the ground. "If you haven't noticed I have had you literally." She said pointing behind me… Oh look a wall is still standing. "Against the wall."

"And don't think I don't appreciate the effort. By a wide margin your packing more of wallop than Blunder Girl did. However, you… will never… ever defeat me." I said with a smirk on my face. "You can't hit me."

"Then what do you call the last five minutes!?" She shouted.

Shrugging I smiled. "Pity."

Growling in anger Floating Girl charged forward but I simply moved out of the way humming as she began to try and hit me but nothing came out of it. Finally having enough, she glared at me in frustration. "What… How… Why?"

"Because your green." I said simply with a shrug.

"… Wait you mean…." She stared at me confused.

"No not like the zombie's you idiot." Crossing my arms, I sighed. "You're a novice, an amateur. I have literally been surrounded by fighters who have seen more action in a week then you have your ENTIRE life. Hell, when I was just a kid I fought against an entire army, destroyed several demonic beings from the void and even punted a cow over the moon."

Blinking in confusion the blonde just stared at me. "Did… did you make that last one up?"

"Nope, did it because of Mother Goose." Grinning I shook my head. "The point is… Supergirl I thought you would be a challenge but… You're not." Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "So, stop trying to fight me, work on the stupid combo move with me and stop wasting my time."

Sighing Floating Girl nodded. "Is this… Is this all just one big game to you?" She asked staring at me the hurt obvious in her eyes.

"A game?" Chuckling I shook my head. "Hardly. If this were a game I'd be having fun."

"Calder… How why are you… Like this?" She asked staring at me with a frown.

Rubbing my face, I smirked. "Because it always leads to a good time? Plus, if you were as strong as me or have gone through what I have then why wouldn't you be an asshole?" Sighing I looked around. "Room change to coffee shop."

The zombie infested destroyed city was now just a coffee shop with comfortable chairs, the slime, dirt and grime from the fight was now gone. Taking a seat, I motioned for the girl to do the same. "Listen… Floating- No what's your name? Your real name."

"Kara." She said sitting down next to me with a sigh.

"Alright listen Kara I don't do this often so real talk for a moment. What's up?" I asked with my arms crossed as I stared at the blonde.

Kara looked at me and frowned before leaning back in the chair. "I… I don't like you ever since you came here you have been… a jerk to all my friends, to me, you attacked Wonder Woman for no reason other than just being an ass… And I've been getting angrier and angrier with you and today being stuck with you…"

"It all came to a head, right? Well I get that." Shrugging I sighed. "I hate being this guy but you know what screw it… I am an asshole and I will always be an asshole." Looking at Kara I shook my head with a small frown on my face. "I went through some things, saw things a normal kid shouldn't see. I saw people die Kara, and then come back, my view of death is strange. I remember fighting for my life against monsters, giants, fire demons. Then there is the void and the stuff there…. "Shuddering I shook my head. "No normal person should see things like that."

"Calder I'm so- "

"I didn't tell you this because I want pity Kara. I'm explaining to you why I'm an asshole." Looking at Kara I smiled. "I get you lost your entire planet and I feel for you, we're not so different. However, the way I deal with it is by being an ass. You burry your pain and try not to let it out, right?" Turning my head, I could see that I was getting through the blonde. "Now I will not be like this for long but let me give you this piece of advice, find a way to deal with your pain."

Kara nodded looking thoughtful, and just for a while we sat there in silence before she nodded. "I understand… Calder… Can we try and work on this combo move?"

"Sure, let's get it over with." I smiled slightly.


	8. Joining a Club

**Happy New Years everyone! I know I am late saying that but hey better late then never am I right? Anyway I know it's been a while but here is the next step in Calder's journey and you all can thank Cloud4012 my co-author of this story. He provided some great chapter ideas. So I hope you all like what comes next. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. Same to everyone who reviewed. Speaking of reviews it is time to answer them. Shinidono Sorry buddy but no Green Arrow here, but who knows I could change my mind. Just wait and see. Cloud4012 you deserve it bro. 1stHorsemen Glad you liked the chapter and yeah it was a reference to it xD I love Team Four Star and their work. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. See you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been a week since my entire heart to heart with Floating Girl and ever since then she has been hanging around me when she wasn't with her friends and to be honest? It was cramping my style. Yeah, she is nice… But it was annoying! Seriously I just wanted to do what I wanted without her hovering over my shoulder, and to make matters worse Blunder Girl and the rest of her friends tried to hang out with me as well! I know for a fact that Floating Girl told her 'little' friends all about our heart to heart.

I blame the Warden for this, if she hadn't forced me to work with Floating Girl then none of this would have happened. Well to make sure something like this doesn't happen again I will not bow to the Warden's whim or allow her to bribe me with a fight…

"Hey Calder, you okay?"

Blinking I was pulled from my thoughts and looked to my side, seeing one of the few people that I could stomach in this prison. The scarlet speedster Flash or Barry as I knew him, and on my left, was Miss Martian or M'gann of Mars. I preferred calling her Green Girl, call me racist I don't care.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just confused… Where are we?" I asked looking around… I sometimes get lost in my own thoughts, so I have no idea where I am. From the looks of it we were in the in the school gym but there were booths all around with tons of different clubs. "Also, why are we here?"

"Well… It's Club Day and so all the clubs are showing off what they can do, and some clubs don't have members so it's also a recruiting thing…" M'gann explained quietly… Why is she always so quiet? Granted it was cute but it could get annoying. "As for why… You followed us."

Staring at M'gann then at Barry who confirmed what she said, I shrugged and accepted it. Sounds like something I would do. "Cool… So… what do I do?" I asked as I watched my fellow prisoners wander around.

"Well you join a club." Barry smiled as he spread out his arms. "This way you can get friends outside M'gann and I."

"Why don't like me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

M'gann then eeped which was adorable and turned invisible. "It's not that we don't like you… Just you could use more friends."

Frowning I shook my head. "Most people annoy me, you two not as much… Same with that Clown Girl… Though I wouldn't exactly call her a friend."

"See? That's why you should go and join a club. I'm sure you'll find other people that won't annoy you." Barry patted my back with a nod. "If you need me I will be at the Science Club table." With that the scarlet speedster ran off while M'gann became visible again and floated away, leaving me alone…

"Who needs this… whole thing is pretty pointless." Seriously it was… I was fine with just Barry and M'gann. I had no need really for anyone else here. Sure, Blunder Girl was interesting, and I had that one moment with Floating Girl, but otherwise? None of the other prisoners here were interesting to me. Sighing I placed my hands in my pocket and turned around to leave only to find the door was blocked by Warden Waller. "What do you want Warden?" I asked not really wanting to deal with her today.

"Mister Calhoun it's mandatory for all students to join a club, so why aren't you doing it?" She asked staring at me with her arms crossed.

"I see no reason in doing it." I said bluntly. "It's a waste of time for me, none of these clubs can help me so why should I join them?"

Warden Waller raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. "You will because this will help you and it's apart of our deal."

"I don't care, you already tricked me into that team up with Floating Girl, I am not doing it. Because so far you haven't helped me find out what I want. So, there is nothing you can say that will get me to join- "

"I'll tell your mother about what your doing." Waller said with a small smirk on her face.

"… You wouldn't dare…" I said my eyes going wide in fear… If my mom knew what I have been doing… Granted I brought it on myself but still… See my mom let me do what I want within a limit… And given everything I have done since I got here and before? Yeah, I could get into some major trouble… See for right now I live my dad, so any reports are sent to him, and he doesn't care what I do… Which works for me. However, if my mom found out… I would be dead.

Smiling the warden pointed behind me. "Join a club and be an active member in it and I will consider not telling her."

"One day when I get what I want you won't be able to threaten me anymore." I said staring at her before turning around and walking back to see what… club I would have to join.

As I wandered around the gym I came to the conclusion that my hatred of school was well justified. This entire club thing was so stupid, and boring I couldn't see the point in joining one… They were designed for the social aspect of it all. Seriously Glee Club? I saw that stupid tv show so I knew what crap went on there. There was a detective club, but I didn't want to be a detective so no need for me to go there. There was a gardening club but seeing how Plant Girl ran it and she didn't like me, I chose to leave it alone… Well that and I killed plants… seriously I had a black thumb when it came to plants.

The band club wasn't for me either, I had no musical talent what so ever… So that was a no. Let's see the United Federation of Planets…. I'm from Earth… Granted I am also from Asgard but that wasn't another planet it was a plane of existence… Plus Blunder Girl was there along with Orange… I know she said her name was Starfire, but I just called her Orange.

So that club was out… Seriously damn Warden Waller I don't want to join- "Wait they have a science club?" Taking a moment to wander over to the booth I looked over some of what they did and whistled. "Access to the advance stuff at Wayne Tech, STAR Labs and Lex Corp? Now that would be fun… What I would give to have access to that tech."

"Well then why not join the club."

Looking up to the voice I found myself face to face with a brown-haired teen wearing a mixture of green and black with a lantern on his chest, standing next to him was a black-haired girl wearing a pink outfit and she was looking at him with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I am considering it… Uh…." I said drawing a complete on the green guy's name.

Smiling friendly he held out his hand. "Hal, but you can call me Green Lantern or GL, and next to me is Star Sapphire."

"Calder." Grinning I took his hand, now most of my fellow prisoners were not worth talking to but this GL guy seemed alright. Though I think Star Bright over there hasn't even noticed me, so I will ignore her for now. "So, what do you guy's do in the club?"

"Well all members are given access to advance technology and allowed to pursue whatever interests them and we show off our creations to one another." Hal explained as he handed me pamphlet that explained everything. "Though some of us aren't on the genius level that some of our classmates are."

I think he was trying to make a playful jab at me but at this point I didn't care… There was one thing I loved more then fighting and that was messing with tech. "Now… unless it was for the meetings I wouldn't have to interact with the others, will I?"

"Not at all, so are you interested?" GL asked staring at me with a questioning gaze.

Grinning widely, I nodded. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

My first week with the science club was well… Interesting and fun to say the least. It wasn't every day that I had access to some of the most advance tech in the world without having to steal it first… Yeah dad's a villain so he sometimes stole tech from other labs. Though most of the time it was me doing the stealing, not that I minded it's just it's nice not getting shot at when I want to mess with say the core of a giant robot.

Where was I? Oh yes, I was having fun and GL was right I didn't have to interact with any of the other club members unless it was for the meetings. Even then those were short. So, I never had to deal with people long. Luckily the club had Barry and M'gann though as smart as Barry was he was more into criminal science, while M'gann preferred going over Martian science which I will admit went over my head from time to time. I needed to really learn more about their biology and how it interacts with the world… However, until I could get M'gann to explain everything to me without blushing I would just leave it alone.

Plus, my real project was re-building my power scanner and updating it. Because to be honest I built the original out of left over scrap that I had in my room, but now that I had access to some of the best tech around? Oh yeah this will work out greatly… Or it should for some reason I was having some trouble with the software… See I based the original scanner on Amazo the android created by Professor Ivo. However, since I had only guesses on how it worked, and the damn thing didn't work for me….

Part of it was the fact that I had a poor understanding of the software behind Professor Ivo's work and despite the fact I had access to all this research and tech… I was still no closer to figuring out how Ivo did what he did… Yes, my scanner was able to read that Shiva chick, but it didn't do anything for me… Hell it didn't even list my skills, but it did for her.

Sighing I placed the new power scanner down on the workbench and decided to walk around to clear my head, maybe if I had the chance to think I could work on this problem later. Standing to my feet I slowly began to walk around the little lab/workspace, but I stopped when I came across an interesting sight. It was one of Blunder Girl's friends, the redhead Mouse Girl… I had no idea she was a member here. I guess behind that ridiculous costume there was a brain somewhere.

Walking a little closer I looked over her work, from what I could see she was working on some kind grapple gun, but she was having trouble with it from what I could see. From what I could make out, she was having trouble with the wire and grapple itself. From what I could see on her blueprints she had a good working theory on the wire but the nylon substance she was using wasn't strong enough or long lasting. Seeing how I fought Batman before and I have seen what his grapple wire was made of I decided to pass it along to her.

Who says I can't be helpful sometimes?

"Have you tried using monofilament wire? It's longer lasting, and have you tried switching from a gas-powered gun to a spring-loaded delivery system? Also use diamond drill tips instead of a titanium claw?"

Blinking Mouse Girl looked up from her work with a smile. "Thanks why didn't I think- "However her words of thanks were cut short upon seeing me grinning at her. "Oh, it's you…" She said her expression changing to one of disgust. "What do you want?"

"Well looked like you were having problems, so I figured I would pass on some advice." Shrugging I leaned against her worktable. "Plus, I was bored."

Frowning the red-head sighed. "Well you can leave now."

Staring down at girl I turned my head. "What's your problem? I just offered some advice."

"My problem? Like I need some advice from a slacker like you!" Mouse Girl got to her feet and slammed her hands on the table… You know if I didn't know any better I would say she was angry with me. "I can't believe someone like you is even here."

Frowning I crossed my arms. "What do you mean someone like me? Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"If the shoe fits, but it's more than that you're a slacker and a brute." Mouse Girl glared at me. "You do what you want when you want with no care for anyone else. You caused damage to the school, hurt one of my friends and yet you aren't even punished for your actions."

"And that bothers huh?" Staring at the red-head I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it bothers me, you're a villain a bad guy!" Mouse Girl stuck her finger in my face.

Reaching out I gripped her wrist. "Really? You think because of a few actions you know me huh?" Staring down at the girl I released her wrist and shrugged. "Then that's your opinion." Whatever she was going to say died her in throat.

"Really…? You're just going to…?"

"I can't change your opinion of me with words Batgirl, so I won't bother." Shrugging I placed my hands on my hips. "I won't justify my actions to you, I did what I did and there is no changing it." Placing my hands on my hips I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm an ass and a danger to most people I will never deny that. However, there is more to me then you think. Like I enjoy science, and building things. I also enjoy fighting people who provide challenges, to me hence why I pick fights with really strong people. Like when I fought Batman back in Gotham."

Mouse Girl simply stared at me in shock and slowly sat down. "I still can't believe you fought Batman."

"Yeah, I did, and I have to say for a guy without powers he kicks ass." Shrugging I placed my hands in my pockets. "Anyway, I will leave you to it." Walking away from Mouse Girl I headed back to my own work table I decided after that little heart to heart I should get back to work… However, the same problems still plagued me.

"Have you considered using a AI interface, and have it scan the target for the metahuman marker in DNA?"

Turning around I saw Mouse Girl standing over my shoulder. "You know… I can't believe I thought of that… Though to be honest it may take me a while, I am complete crap when it comes to software and programing."

"Well you're in luck I happen to be a whiz when it comes to software. How about this, you help me with my project and I help you with yours. Who knows maybe my opinion of you may change if we work together." Mouse Girl grabbed a chair and sat next to me and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Thinking over it I nodded with a grin taking her hand in mine. "Deal, though to be honest I really doubt it, but hey anything's possible."


	9. Big trouble with toys

**Hey guys here is the next chapter for The Zero and I hope your ready for it. I know I am. Now it is short but there's a reason. Next chapter will be the Intergalactic games. So it will be a big chapter. So I hope your ready for it. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. Same to those who take the time to review. It means a lot, really it does. Now onto the reviews. Megamen, thanks for the support. Amazingkingxman Thank you very much, I am glad you like Calder's character, though how he came to be like this was amazingly simple to be honest. He is just an ass and that is how he prefers to be. Now I shall be writing for my other stuff but I will be updating here and there I promise you. See you guys later.**

* * *

"What in the name of holy hell is that sound?" I asked looked around with a small frown on my face. "Seriously it sounds like something is dying." Sticking a finger within my ear I looked around the cafeteria at my fellow prisoners who all stood to their feet and were looking around.

"Save the day alarm!" Some dark-haired girl with wings shouted and suddenly I was left alone, well minus the prison guards (teachers) and the warden herself who stood to her feet and slowly walked over to me and cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't you be going young man?" She said with her arms crossed.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Go where? I have no clue what is going on."

"You've been here for what a couple of months? This can't be the first time you've heard the alarm." Warden Waller stared down at me in disbelief.

"Well the author wanted me to experience what it is so…. Yeah it is my first time hearing the alarm."

Blinking in utter confusion the Warden raised a hand to comment but couldn't find the words to speak.

Chuckling I shook my head. "I'm going don't worry. No need to remind me of our deal." Waving my hand, I headed to the doors of the school and toward the city to help…. Save the Day. Rolling my eyes, I put both hands in my pocket. While it was my first time hearing the alarm, I knew that this happened since a lot of my fellow prisoners would always leave the school at random time to help stop crime. I mostly hung back seeing how I wasn't really needed. Seriously an entire school filled with super heroes you think the city would be free of crime… Or super villains would know not to come here.

Am I the only one in this world that things about these things?

Shaking my head, I slowly left the building and headed for the sounds of where the fighting was the heaviest seeing how that is where I will find the most action… Which was main street, and boy was I surprised by what was going on there. There were quite literally toy soldiers walking down the streets… terrorizing? The people of the city… Taking a deep breath I began to laugh.

"Green fucking Army Men are attacking? Oh my god who is the villain that Lion from the Island the Misfit Toys?" Grabbing my stomach, I fell over as people around me were running away in terror. Seriously how can people be scared of this? They were just giant-sized versions of those green army men. You could buy them at any dollar store… How is this frightening? It took me few minutes, but I finally was able to pull myself together but even after I was back on my feet I kept on chuckling… Seriously this entire situation was just too funny. Slowly pulling my sword free I headed toward the nearest toy solider and with a few quick slashes I removed all the limbs on the solider.

"Not sure how you tick but I am going to figure it out later." Picking up the body I set it aside somewhere safe and then procced to remove the rest of the toy soldiers in my way. Now as I was heading closer to the main action I came across my fellow prisoners and I was appalled at what I was seeing… None of them were doing what I was doing… Which was quickly destroying the enemy with little to wasted energy. Also, no property damage to speak of… Don't get me wrong I like causing massive destruction on a good day but given the fact that these guys were supposed to be 'heroes' in training… I was shocked to see them allowing things to be destroyed… Sighing I quickly cut the head off one of the soldiers and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "And they call me a menace…"

"Calder it's about time you arrived!" Zooming in front of me was Flash… While out in the field my friend was insistent I must call him by his hero name… Which I relented in, mainly because he was a friend.

"Not everyone is a fast as you guys, plus I can't fly." I said as Flash using his speed quickly dismantled a toy solider.

"True enough but I need to go on civilian duty, but I was told by Wonder Woman you were needed with the heavy hitters up front." Without another word Flash vanished in well… a flash.

"Nice talking to you too!" I waved before quickly heading to the front where the fighting was the heaviest… and I was now seeing a giant robot that was dressed weirdly like a general…. It even had a hat on it's dome shaped bubble head…. So weird and yet cool at the same time. Wait a minute…. Staring closer at the damn thing I sighed… I knew this work even if I didn't know the villain behind it. "Damn it dad." See my dad wasn't a villain in the traditional sense of the word… Yes, he was a consider a super criminal, but he didn't have an arch villain or anything like that. See my dad just wanted to focus his study on the Void and thus it earned his name Professor Void… However, in order to do what he did wasn't cheap, so he would build super weapons or gadgets for villains on the go and they would pay him a hefty fee.

That's how he met mom by the way. He built some weapons for some of her rogue's gallery and she tracked my father down and well… One thing led to another and then boom I came along. Shaking my head, I decided to start paying attention to what was going on and watched the battle.

Flying around the robot was Blunder Girl, and Floating Girl, while the Plant Girl tried to tangle up the thing with vines… That came up from the ground, which caused problems for me since I could see she was causing unnecessary damage. On the ground was Beasty or Beast Boy running around switching in between animal forms he was either running damage control or pulling the innocent people out of the fire. Mouse Girl was doing her best to hack into the robot but no luck from what I could see.

"These are the heavy hitters? I'm a little surprised." I muttered as I shook my head with a sigh. "Why not send in GL? Or Star… Hell Miss Martian would be good… She's really strong… If all they have are Blunder, Floating and Plant attacking? With Mouse she's trying to hack but since it's my dad's system… But even with me I am not sure I can take down a giant robot on my own… At least not without causing some serious damage… I would need someone who knows who to- "

Slamming on the ground next to me was someone I never expected to see, a tall well-built girl with long black hair. She was dressed gold and blue armor with a spiked helmet on her head, and in her left hand was a golden rod.

"Barda!" I shouted with well… glee. She was one of the few people that I was always happy to see. See from some reason I had trouble making friends where ever I went…. Imagine that? Well when I went to that hell spot of a planet Apokolips, I made a few friends there and one of them was Big Barda. Though what was she doing here on earth?

Turning to look at me the girl grinned at me. "Calder it's good seeing you again! Though what are you doing here? Last, I heard you were in Belle Reve. You're not causing trouble, again are you? I'm on the good side so if you are I will have to pound you."

"Like you could." I snorted before shaking my head. "Naw I am a good guy now too… Sort of. I tried my hardest to get expelled but stuck around… Though why weren't you here when I came here?"

"I've been off planet visiting my folks." The armored girl explained patting her Mega Rod against her side.

"Makes sense… Anyway, let's catch up later, we have a giant toy solider to beat up… Though how are we going to beat it?" Rubbing my chin, I thought over it for a minute then a small grin appeared on my face. "Barda… I'm going to need a lift. Get as close as you can and then throw me up in the air."

"The old up and at'em?" Barda nodded with a grin and ran off and stood near the robot waiting for me.

Grinning widely, I ran toward the black-haired girl though everyone was yelling at us, but I ignored the shouts and once I was near Barda I jumped into the air and when I came close to landing Barda extended her Mega Rod and with a quick spin she tossed me into the air.

"Giddyup!"

As I flew toward the robot's cockpit I drew my sword and with a quick slash I busted right into the damn thing. "Why didn't they try this I'll never know… Now to deal with… Bahahahaha! You have to be kidding me!" Standing before me was the villain of this entire thing and oh my god he looked stupid… He looked like a little Mister Roger's doll….

"No fair no Supers- "he started to say but he was quickly shut up as I slammed my fist into his face, cracking the mask and knocking him out.

"Night night, crazy weirdo." Putting my sword up I looked around the cockpit and headed straight for the control panel. "Now where did Dad put that… Oh there it is." Hitting the kill switch, I shut the robot down and quickly picked up the crazy doll man and held him out of the dome I cut through. "Anyone want this thing? If not, I am sending him back to the toy shop in pieces."

"Calder! We don't kill!" Blunder Girl flew up to me and took the doll out of my hands.

"Wait this guy is a human being!?"


	10. Intergalactic Games Part1

**Hey guys I'm back and here is the next chapter. Now if you can't tell I decided to split the games up into two parts. Because a lot can happen in a few days and I am sure your all excited to see what is happening with Calder and what will he do during this time. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot guys. Really it does, same to those who reviewed I love hearing your thoughts on things. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil. Glad you thought last chapter funny. Now I will get to work on the next part of this chapter so I will see you guys sooner or later! See yeah!**

* * *

" **Attention Super Hero High, I have some good news. This year the Intergalactic Games will be held at our school and tryouts will begin soon. That is all."**

As my fellow inmates all began to murmur and speak among themselves about how exciting it was that something this huge was coming to our local prison. I had only one real thought that crossed my mind. "Oh fuck."

* * *

That had been a week ago and my thoughts on the matter hadn't changed. Seriously why would it? Despite my lack of caring I knew all about the Intergalactic Games, and we were being joined by Korugar Academy. One of my former prisons, and it would not end well. If Old Satan found out that I was not only here on earth but attending the rival prison? It would not be pretty. Not that I was worried for me, hell I can handle myself. No, I was worried for the few friends I did have… Let's just say trashing Korugar, even if it wasn't totally my fault… It still was on my record and I know for a fact Satan didn't like me, and given the fact he was considered a bad guy? It wouldn't be pretty.

To make matters worse, was the fact that while Korugar was the only other competing prison, all the others that I had went to were showing up to watch the matches… Which basically meant all the enemies I had made were going to be under one roof with me.

I had to distract myself from all the rushing about as everyone was attempting to try out or practice for the games, I focused on some of my side science projects which I hopped would provide a distraction for me… However, it didn't. See the school got a new IT person a blonde by the name of Lena, she some busybody blonde who was always sticking her nose into everyone's business in the tech department… Especially me, she kept pestering me about my work or my dad's work.

It got so bad at one point I almost strangled her. It took Blunder and Floating Girl to pull me away and even then… It wasn't easy. So, it was all agreed that Lena would keep away from me, otherwise I would kill her for annoying me. Though I don't think she liked it very much or agreed it with the decision. The reason I think that is because I found small spy cameras in my own work space with the Science Club and if it wasn't for Mouse Girl's help in upgrading my software I was sure that she tried to hack my personal computer.

Of course, I couldn't prove it was her, but I knew it. My only real question is why was she focused on my research or my dad's in some cases? She didn't seem like a fan girl, she didn't look the type. I wasn't sure what her deal was, but I decided to keep myself as far away from her as possible.

Which meant I spent a lot of time hanging around town, doing whatever I wanted… Well not exactly what I wanted. One or more of my fellow prisoners would follow me, under orders from the Warden I bet. It wasn't all bad, most of the ones watching me were the friends I had made. Which included the friend I hadn't seen in a long time Big Barda, so we spent most of our time catching up.

Though on the day that Korugar was going to arrive I was left alone, I guess everyone was to busy getting ready for their reindeer games. I had also decided to change my usual outfit, mainly because I felt it was time for a change. My pants were long black and baggy, with straps, black boots that had a zipper near the front. I also wore a gray tank top with a high collar sleeveless indigo shirt that I could zip up. Finally, I removed my bracers and replaced them with black gloves.

I also replaced my sword, well replace is a strong word. I didn't replace my sword so much as changed it. See my sword was a magic one, though it didn't catch on fire or create ice or anything like that. Instead I could change the blade to fit my needs. So instead of being a pure Nordic one-handed sword, it was now a massive two-handed sword (though I used it mainly with one hand) it's hilt was wrapped in a red material with a large handguard, the blade was thinner and double-edged. Now the reason why I changed is simple… I wanted something more effective… Well that and I was working on a new project with the help of Mouse Girl and one of the Professor's at the prison.

A brilliant scientist by the name of Doc Magnus, he mainly dealt with robotics, but he was helping me create some new weapons that would give me an edge against all those people coming here. Now I am sure I could have taken them one on one, but if they all came at me together? Well it wouldn't be pretty. So, with his help I was making additional swords, to protect myself. Though recently he has been working on another project, so I was on my own for a while.

I had hit a snag in finding a way to combine the swords, so I ditched the project for a bit and went for a walk-in town. As I was walking down the streets of Metropolis I placed my hands in my pockets looking around. "You know, as nice as this place is… I prefer Jump City. That place is awesome." As I was talking to myself I felt something bump into me.

"Ooof…"

Blinking I looked at who I ran into and stared in shock… This was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen or met in my life. She had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, with a pink ribbon held her hair up. She had pale white skin, and sparkling green eyes. She was dressed in a white/blue dress with a red camisole underneath the dress. She had on a few silver bracelets on her arms, and blue tennis shoes, in her hands was a small brown flower basket.

"I'm sorry." I said being genuinely sorry for the first time in my life, bending down I held out my hand to the girl. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh, thank you." The girl smiled up at me as she took my hand with a smile.

"No problem, it was my fault that you fell over." Helping the girl to her feet I bent down and picked up the flowers I had knocked out of her basket. However, they were completely ruined. "I am sorry about the flowers…"

"It's okay." She smiled at me. "I wasn't able to sell any of these today, so I wasn't sure what I was going to do about them."

Frowning for a moment I felt even worse… Wow that is a new feeling. Shaking my head, I grinned. "How much for all the flowers, including the ruined ones?"

"You don't need to do that- "She started to say but stopped seeing the look on my face. "Well, I normally charge five dollars for a bouquet and there were fifty flowers left… So- "

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a wad of cash I had… ahem liberated a few weeks ago from some drug dealers… Don't judge me! I destroyed the drugs and decided to keep the all the cash I found for myself. Nothing wrong with taking what I was due… Plus other then my own stuff I had no money and had to do whatever I needed to get some cash. The wad of cash I had was made up of twenty hundred-dollar bills. "Take it all please."

"Really, this is to much I can't it." She tried to push the money back to me, but I shook my head taking all the flowers instead.

"Consider it me saying sorry for bumping into you." Smiling I shook my head… This is weird, I am never this nice! What the hell is going on?

Smiling brightly the brown-haired girl turned her head. "Well… Alright if you're sure, but seriously this is to much money… So how about this in order to make this fairer I buy you lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm Calder by the way." I said introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you Calder, I'm Terra." Still smiling Terra reached out and grabbed my arm playfully. "Come on I know this little café that is perfect. It's called Capes and Cowls."

I knew that place, most of my fellow prisoners went there when they were allowed free time… And given the fact it was afterschool, they could be there… Thinking over it I shrugged my shoulders, it didn't matter. So, allowing Terra to lead the way. However, as we got closer I could see and hear people fleeing from the café.

"What in the hell did Steve do this time?" Raising an eyebrow, I took the flowers that I had bought from Terra and handed them back to her. "Stay here." Breaking into a light jog I found that the front window had been smashed and that the there was three robots inside of the café. One was blue and medium build, the second was really large almost fat and gray, the last one was silvery and shaped like a woman and all three were threatening Steve… Now I don't like the guy but it's mainly on principal he's a push over, despite the fact he has shown some spine once in a while… He mainly is a wuss that lets the girls save him… I was almost tempted to leave him to his fate, but I decided to step in… After all I am trying to be a good guy right about now. However, that wasn't the problem… I knew these robots, they were the Metal Men. They were created by Doc Magnus… I had helped in their construction… They shouldn't be out of the lab just yet. The device that kept them going the Responsometer wasn't fully ready yet, which meant… sabotage!

"Iron, Lead, Platinum Step aside and leave Steve alone. Yeah he's a damsel in distress trope but come on leave the poor princess alone." Shaking my head, I slowly walked toward them just as Floating girl arrived through the broken window and scooped Steve and took off. "Well now that we- Oh come on!" I shouted as Platinum followed Floating girl. Frowning I marched up to the other two and punched my fist through their chests and tossed them onto the street.

Following them, I watched as Bee Girl or Bumblebee as she preferred to be called but she was Bee Girl to me now and forever, anyway she was now facing Platinum. Shaking my head, I decided to duke it out with Lead, while the other prisoners showed up to help fight. They were made up of Blunder Girl, Mouse Girl, Starry or Starfire, and Flash.

"Hey Calder, looks like you could use a hand!" Rushing up to me Flash vibrated his hand as fast as he could and sent the attack straight through the robot. Only to find his attack had no effect what so ever. "I think I could use one instead." He gulped just as the robot tried to throttle him.

Catching the attack, I tossed the thing away and sighed. "Listen these things are known as the Metal Men they have a device inside of them called the Responsometer. It's what keeps them running, however we can't just hit it like anything else… We need a really big surge of power like an electromagnet… The hell Blunder Girl get off the damn phone this is a fight!" I shouted seeing the dark-haired warrior girl talking to someone, as she was fighting Iron.

"Got to go mom!" Blunder Girl shouted before flying back to me, as all the other prisoners surrounded me.

"What do we do? They have the metal of the indestructibility." Starry said floating next to me with concern on her face.

"Starfire's right. Every time I get a hit on them they just reform." Flash then looked at me. "You said you knew how these things worked right?"

Nodding I grimaced slightly. "Yeah, we need an electromagnet, but I don't happen to have one."

"Wait I have an idea!" Snapping her fingers Mouse Girl grinned and helped up her bracelet. "Oracle, remotely piolet Supergirl's spaceship to these coordinates."

As the other ship was getting here I decided to do my best with stopping the destruction of property caused by the Metal Men. "Mouse Girl, Floating Girl you get to your ship and jet. The rest of you with me! Blunder Girl, take down Lead. Bee Girl, and Starry you got Iron!" Taking off I headed straight for Platinum. Out of the Metal Men she was the most dangerous one and when it came to her ability to think or process information was much better then that of her brothers. "Platinum stand down now!" I shouted as I ran up behind her and gripped her arms tightly.

Swirling her head around the robot stared at me. "Calder Calhoun, brother and co-creator… Not a target, but I can not be retrained." Melting her body, the robot was out of my grip just as Blunder took off with Lead into the air, and once he was shut down the other two grabbed the blue robot and helped shut him down.

Shaking my head, I decided to go after Platinum who went after… Terra! Okay this isn't good. The silver robot woman climbed on top of a building. Jumping straight up I saw I was surrounded by the rest of my fellow prisoners. "Platinum, you need to stand down… Just gently hand Terra over to me."

"Return Lead and Iron to me, or the human will be destroyed." Platinum stared at all of us her glowing eyes showing no emotion as she extended her hand over the building.

"Calder help!" Terra shouted her eyes wide with fear.

Gritting my teeth, I decided to do something really, stupid and rushed Platinum. "Time's up." She shouted as she released the brown-haired girl. Jumping over the side of the building I quickly caught the brown-haired flower girl, quickly turning around so my body acted as a shield forced Terra to form her body into a tight ball and held her close, bracing for impact I waited for the sharp impact of smacking into asphalt, but it never happened…. Frowning I looked up to see Blunder Girl staring at me with a concerned look.

"You okay big guy?" She asked with a small smile.

"Peachy, now could you put me down?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed at being caught, but I was grateful more or less. At least Terra wasn't hurt, slowly being put down on the ground I set the girl in my arms down and turned my head. "You doing okay?"

"Just fine, thanks to you and Wonder Woman." She smiled brightly and thanked Blunder for her help. "I think we should postpone our date, till later."

"Wait you had a date!?"

* * *

To suffice it to say Blunder Girl was very confused as to why I had a date with someone, and I explained what was really going on. Plus, I told her after I explained we had bigger problems to worry about. Mainly the Metal Men and getting them back to Doc Magnus. Agreeing with me we took the robots back to the robotics lab where Doc Magnus was waiting, alongside some of our more tech savvy prisoners… And the Warden as well. Yeah this isn't good. Doc Magnus upon seeing the Metal Men was just as shocked as I was seeing them outside the lab, and thus was forced to explain to the Warden what they were.

To say she was less then pleased was an understatement.

"An experiment?" She glared at both the Doc and I, her eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Uh… That was a malfunction, but I've made real progress with the technology. With Mister Calhoun's help of course." Doc explained as removed the lollipop he always had in place of cigarette.

"He's right, this tech is cutting edge Warden… But I don't think it was a malfunction Doc. You and I both know that their personality matrix isn't right yet. Something or someone is messing with them." I frowned thinking of a certain blonde IT tech person who will be getting strangled later.

"Why am I not surprised you were involved." Warden Waller stared at me with an angry look, hey I resent that! "Doc Magnus you and Calder made real strides right into trouble central. I can't have teachers or students building evil robots. Especially not now with all the scrutiny around the games."

Wait does that mean we can build evil robots after the games? Hmm… Food for thought. "You can't be serious… Evil? They aren't evil Warden and you know it. I am telling you something caused them to go off on a rampage, and it wasn't something Doc or I did."

"But Principal Waller…" Doc tried to argue but the Warden held up her hand.

"Our student tech committee will decide what to do with these experiments."

The committee of four huh? Turning around I stared at the committee which was made up of Cyborg, Bee Girl, Barda and Mouse Girl. This wouldn't be good.

"I don't know Doc." Bee Girl said with a frown cupping her chin.

"It's like it's got a high powered wicked chip in there." Cyborg extended his hand over Platinum's body which out of the others wasn't badly damaged after being shut down.

Frowning I crossed my arms. "They aren't wicked you idiots."

"This technology can change the world. Look." Reaching down into Platinum, Doc showed them the core of the Metal Men. "I call it the Responsometer, once I worked out the kinks, it'll be the greatest advancement in robotics in the galaxy."

"Hell, yeah it will." I cheered with a grin… Seriously I liked Doc Magnus this guy in some ways was like my dad but better. Hell, one of the reasons why I agreed to help him was the fact that I could help create something great. Something that would do good for the world… Now I liked destruction and fighting but the part of me that liked tech, loved to create and Doc's help it was able to flourish.

Frowning for a moment Mouse Girl leaned forward. "What does it do?"

"It makes robots more human, gives them free real. We know the robots are powerful. Today proved that they can stand up to some of the toughest heroes." Doc Magnus explained with a smile, see there it is again that thing about him.

"I got that loud and clear when they tried to take down my friends." Mouse Girl said with a glare staring at both Doc and I with a disapproving look on her face.

"But what if they were fighting villains instead? If the robots could make good choices, then they could be superheroes. Overnight we could, double, triple the number of certified heroes and stop evil worldwide." Doc said leaning forward his hands on the table.

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Agreed, but more then that, the robots could help with natural disasters or cure diseases. Be where normal people can't. They can do so much good for this world."

The Warden frowned for a moment before turning her gaze to Mouse Girl. "What do you think?"

Mouse Girl took out an ipad looking device and scanned Platinum and after a moment she glared at me. "These robots are corrupt. We should destroy them."

"Batgirl knows best." Cyborg said, oh yeah don't form your own thoughts or opinions, be a mindless tool.

"Yeah she's right." Bee Girl agreed with a nod, now you are a tool so this I get.

Looking at Barda I was hopping she would disagree…. Come on Barda you know me, and I know you want to fit in but don't choose them over what you know is right.

Staring at the floor Barda sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry Calder, but they are right, they need to be destroyed."

"What!?" I shouted in anger… however before I go on a tirade of the century, the most annoying thing on the planet had shown up.

"Principal Waller, I wanted to let you know that I've increased the WI-FI capacity, and we can handle all our guests for the games." The annoying blonde Lena said as she walked up to us her phone in hand.

"Thank you, Lena." Waller said with a smile, don't smile at her she's the devil!

"Sounds like you're really on top of all the IT girl duties." Mouse Girl complemented her.

Smiling Lena nodded. "I try. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No." I snarled doing my best to restrain myself from trying to kill her.

"Actually yes. These robots need to be put in the secure disposal." Waller said pointing at Platinum.

"Yeah, sure you-"She started to say but stopped when I slammed my hands on the table.

"Touch them and I will kill you!" I snarled in anger… Yeah, I had fucking enough of this little game.

"Mister Calhoun, what are you doing?" Doc Magnus stared at me in shock.

Frowning Warden Waller stared at me unimpressed by my threat. "Calder stand down or I will- "

"I don't give a flying fuck what you tell my mother! You can't destroy them, despite what they did these robots are still learning. It would be like killing an infant. Plus, as they go along they are becoming more human like and developing their own thoughts and will. If you kill another sentient creature, then you are no better then the bad guys you fight!" Staring at all the others in the room I gripped the table in frustration… Why couldn't they see what was going on? "What if Red Tornado went out of control? Would you kill him too? Or you Cyborg what if you get a virus and can't control your robot half? Would we be forced to kill you because your dangerous? Where do we draw the fucking line!?"

"Calder, you have no room talk." Mouse Girl spoke up… You know we were getting closer thanks to the club, but she is pissing me off with her holier than though attitude right now. She knew this was wrong and yet she was saying it anyway. "You said you helped build these things, well their programing is all out of whack, so it's your fault they went out of control- "

She never finished her sentence as I jumped over the table and landed right on top of her my hands on her throat, and despite Cyborg's Bee Girl's and Barda's attempts I would not be removed from my position. "Finish that sentence and you're dead. It. Wasn't. My. Fault! It wasn't theirs either. Someone got into the lab and messed with them… Someone like Lena." Turning my gaze to the blonde I glared at her as she twitched nervously.

"I am sick and tired of this, Lena isn't a bad person Calder. Just because she was a little curious about your work doesn't mean she's bad." Warden Waller glared at me, but I could see she had something in her hand… a beacon to summon someone?

"Yeah, right." Twitching in anger I glared at almost anyone that would meet my gaze.

"Calder it's alright… Right now, the Responsometer isn't fully developed… It's okay." Doc Magnus said as he walked around the table and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We can always rebuild… Just please let it go my boy. Be better then this. You said wanted to help create, do not be like this. You are better then this."

Twitching more I slowly let go of Mouse Girl's throat and stood to my feet, stepping over her I found the place where I had kept my sword in the lab and stomped toward the nearest window. Jumping up to the ledge I broke the glass and started to climb out the window.

"Calder where are you going?" Warden Waller called out.

"Out! Heimdallr I'm coming home, let me in!" Jumping out the window I could feel the familiar rush of the Bifrost opening up and sucking me away in a flash of rainbow colored fire.

* * *

It took me a few hours to calm down, but I finally did… The moment I came back to earth I was extremely messed up. My clothing was covered in all kinds of different colored blood, my shirt and tanktop were covered in burn marks, and some pieces of my pants were missing due to some acid that was shot at me. Oh, and I was missing a boot. "Thanks, Heimdallr I owe you one." I shouted up at the sky… I calmed down, but I wasn't happy about what had went down back in the lab. "They just don't get it… No one does… Well expect for the Doc but he's one of the few…" Shaking my head I placed my sword back into the sheath on my back and decided to head back to my cell to clean up and change.

"Calder! There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

Groaning I rolled my eyes as Blunder Girl floated right next to me and frowned pinching her nose. "What happened to you?"

"I had to work out some issues." I muttered before shaking my head. "If you don't mind I need to get back to my cell and change. If you want to talk then do it while walking."

Following behind me Blunder Girl looked down slightly. "I heard about what happened in the robotics lab."

"Did you? Let me guess the son of the bad guy just went out of control and attacked a helpless hero, right?" Staring at her I raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head slightly.

"Not exactly. I knew you wouldn't do something like that without a reason. I like to think I know you better then that." She said switching from being Blunder Girl to Diana, the warrior woman I respected. It was a subtle change, but it was there. I had come to see it whenever we talked to one another. "I think you went a little far in your actions, but at least I understand them."

"You would be one of the few." I muttered walking through the doors of the prison.

"Well not just me, Flash and Miss Martian understand your point of view as well." Diana said with a small smile. "After you disappeared, we all started to search for you, but Principal Waller said you had left and we should leave you alone."

"Yet you were still looking for me?"

Smiling she nodded. "You're my friend and you have never been that angry before. I was worried about you."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." We soon arrived at the entrance of my cell and I opened the door. "Anyway, see you later." Closing the door behind me I quickly stripped off my clothing and threw it away. Trust me there was no fixing what had been down to my clothes. I took a quick shower and changed into an exact copy of my outfit and then I proceed with cleaning up my sword, and after that I was going to sharpen and oil it. You know as fun as it is to build things, or even fight… There was just something about the simple things, like cleaning and maintaining weapons. It was simple, and therapeutic in a way, plus it gave me time to shut down my brain and not think.

As I applied some oil to a small rag my door opened to reveal Warden Waller, and boy did she look pissed off. "Wonder Woman told you had returned."

"And?" I asked not taking my eyes off the sword.

"I want you to apologize to Batgirl."

Sighing I slowly set aside my cleaning oil and my sword and looked up at the woman. "No. You have nothing to threaten me with. You can go ahead and tell my mom for all I care. However, she will agree with me that I was in the right this time. There is nothing you can do to me to make me apologize for. So, unless you wish to kick me out now then by all means go ahead." Standing to my feet I stared down at the Warden my eyes becoming hard and steely.

Not even flinching she returned my gaze. "You will apologize Calder, you threatened to kill her. Almost did if Doc Magnus hadn't stepped in. By my rights you should be Belle Reve right about now, or even some where else."

"I don't care. What about that aren't you getting anymore?" Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms. "Go ahead and have people lock me away, or kick me out. I don't care."

We both stared one another down, neither one sure what to do about the other in his regard, Waller couldn't threaten or bribe me anymore. Especially not when I was morally right about what had gone down. Yeah, I went to far, but Mouse Girl was wrong and while two wrongs don't make anything right, they at least balanced each other out.

"Principal Waller if I may step in."

"Yes, let us speak to the boy."

That voice… I knew that voice.

Stepping into the room was a beautiful older woman, she had long blonde almost white hair in a pony tail, pale skin and dark eyes, she was dressed in a fashionable light purple suit. On her left arm was a bracelet that had small shields all around it with runs on them. She was well built and close to my own height, and she carried herself with grace and poise that came from years of stepping through a battle field. The man standing next to her was as tall as I was but when it came to the woman he was almost the opposite. His body was wiry thin, his hair was wild and uncontrollable mess of gray. His pale skin seemed almost unhealthy like he hadn't seen the sun for a while, he was dressed in a lab coat with a blue shirt, brown pants and boots. Around his neck was a pair of goggles and on his right hand was a gauntlet that seemed to be something from a science fiction movie.

Seeing the pair I gulped slightly before sighing in defeat. "Hello mother. Hello father."


	11. Intergalactic Games Part2

**Here is part two of the Intergalactic Games and sorry but we need a part three to finish this off. Now Calder has two more events to compete in and one will be a fight the other... well it's more of a joke then the real fight begins. Now I want to explain something to people about Calder, he looks like a teenage Cloud from FF7. Though his hair style is Advent Children style. Now that is over with I just want to say thank you to everyone who faves and follows me it means a lot. Same to the reviews I love hearing back. Onto the reviews! Linkonpark100 No this Terra is an OC that will play a big part in the story later on. Just wait and see. Blank Core Devil Sorry bud but this isn't Magnus Maverick this guy is William Magnus, also Terra is an OC and yep mom and dad are here. Megamen Yep his parents are here and boy it will be interesting. Also No, because Sinestro is a villain and yet he is here. Professor Void isn't causing problems so in the spirit in the games he is allowed to stay and watch his son compete. Now Calder is going to get some presents and in this chapter we find out a few things about his past and life that I hadn't mentioned before. I hope you all see that there is more to Calder and see that he is growing into a fine character. So I shall see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

Staring at my parents I shivered slightly in fear… My parents, both of them were here… and from the looks on their faces they weren't exactly pleased with me… Now my dad normally didn't care about what I did but I guess I did something to make him angry. Sighing I watched as my mom and dad slowly walked to the small meeting area in my room and they both took a seat next to one another. Great this should go well. Joining them I took the seat opposite of them and crossed my arms waiting patiently for them to start talking to me.

"Calder my son, I must say I am disappointed in you." Mom said staring at me with a leveled stare. "Waller as informed me of some your… well activities, and I am not pleased."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "What else is new? Seems like I am nothing but a disappointment."

"Now that is not true, and you know it." Mom sighed and tried to reach out to me but was stopped by my dad who just touched her shoulder with his gauntlet covered hand.

"Boy you should know that some of your actions brought pain to your mother. Your actions reflect on her and you know it." Staring at me my dad's eyes became hard… Okay if my dad is talking to me like this… I knew I was in trouble. "Calder, son you should know that your mother loves you. However, you hurt her, and by not apologizing to that girl you hurt. You dishonor yourself and her, personally I am more disappointed that you gave into your baser instincts, but I understand why you did."

Sighing I looked down at my hands. "I know… It's just… She wanted to kill a sentient being… Even if it's a robot… It was wrong… You can't re-program life… This isn't like home… People or robots like that can't just come back." Frowning I dug my fingers into my hands.

"My little Cloud." Standing to her feet my mom walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We know you're upset but you must know that you have done wrong and you must make amends." Looking down at me my mother slowly squeezed my shoulder. "You must do this."

Staring at me my father nodded. "One of the few times your mother and I agree, but yes make amends."

Twitching slightly, I knew they were right… Damn it why did they have to agree? "Fine… I'll do it." Slowly standing to my feet I looked at my mom and dad who both nodded. "Though… Now I have to ask why are you two here? Also father you being in place of heroes… Are you sure that it's a good idea for you to be here?"

"If you think these children could do anything to me, then your mistaken." Staring at me my dad had a small smirk on his face. "As for why we are here… Well Astrid would you care to explain."

"Calder, we are here because of the games. We were informed you were going to be involved." My mother explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Waller!" I shouted in anger.

* * *

With a new target in mind I had bid my parents farewell as they both said something about heading to a hotel for the night… Huh it was night time, weird. Well as I marched through the halls to find Waller I ran into Doc Magnus who told me she was in the dining hall… Though he said that I should probably avoid it. However, I wasn't going to listen I had a bone to pick with Warden and nothing would stop me from getting what I wanted. Seriously I had told her I wanted nothing to do with the games and I had made plans to just hang out in the city and do whatever I wanted.

Heading straight for the doors of the dining hall I kicked them open and marched in…. and found I was now surrounded by well… people from three different prisons… My own, those of Korugar and Apokolips… The hell are they doing here?

Everyone in the room was dressed nicely like dress clothing nice… Oh shit this was the dinner before the games… Which meant…. Looking around I decided to grin and act like this was a part of what I had planned, because why the hell not? "What's up party people?" I asked sticking my hands into my pockets, seeing the head table where Waller my grin got even bigger. Sitting at her table was Grodd the vice warden of the prison but there with them was Old Satan face and Granny along with a guy I had never seen before… But from the looks of things he seemed to be a giant tool.

"Ah Calder… It's good that you have made it." Waller stood slightly. "I believe you know Granny Goodness and Sinestro, this man is the ambassador of the games Garryn Bek."

So that's the tool's name, interesting. "Yep, good to see you Satan, tell me have you made any interesting deals lately? Granny I would say it's good to see you… but I am not a liar and Bek… I got nothing." Satan snorted and glared at me, while Granny just began to chuckle… Despite the fact I didn't like her she seemed to enjoy my antics, and giant tool just stared at me with a horrified look on his face. So, I guess he has heard of me before. "Anyway, Warden we got some business to discuss…" I started to say but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Not now, wait until later because I think I know what this is about. Now why don't you go join your fellow classmates and eat dinner." Waller stressed this… Oh I see you're trying to keep me at a distance. Very well I can play along for now, but we will talk later Waller.

Looking around the room I found an empty spot at the table of Blunder Girl and friends, despite the fact that I was getting glares from a few of them. Clearing my throat, I decided to do as I was ordered by my parents and the warden and say I was sorry. "Batgirl." I said drawing her attention. "I just want to say I am sorry for threatening to hurt you."

Everyone just stared at me shocked, well expect for Floating Girl and Blunder they both just stared at me with an approving look.

"Calder, I am not going to say I forgive you… At least not yet but I understand why you were angry and I was letting my own bias and judgement of your past actions get the better of me." The red-head looked down with a small frown on her face. "How about we just scratch this off… and try to start fresh in the spirit of the games?" She asked with a small smile.

"Fine." Nodding at her I accepted the olive branch and moved on with my night. As we all began to eat I could feel several pair of eyes staring at me. Slowly turning around, I froze locking eyes with the people staring at me and visibly winced. Blackfire from Korugar and Lashina of Apokolips, both girls were staring at me but not for the same reasons. Blackfire stared at me with pure unbridled hatred, while Lashina stared at me with a longing that was almost creepy. Shuddering I turned around to see the girls at my table looking at me with a questioning stare.

"Calder, why are Blackfire and Lashina staring at you?" Floating Girl asked curiously.

"Yes, why is knifster looking with the eyes of anger friend Calder?" Starry Turned her head in confusion.

Blunder Girl nodded echoing their question. "Yeah what is going on? Did something happen between the three of you?"

"Yeah dude spill, you're the only one of us that has been to those schools. What happened?" Bee Girl begged me… Wow she really is a gossip girl.

Sighing I shook my head. "Fine… But what I am going to tell you all stays between us all." Nodding all the girls leaned forward as I motioned for them to come closer. "Now… I used to date both Blackfire and Lashina… However, each relationship ended… badly. With Lashina I had ended back she was into some stuff that I really didn't like…" Shuddering slightly I shook my head. "Despite that we had a good time together… But she wants me back. I don't."

"I can't believe you used date one of the furries…" Mouse Girl said shaking her head. "Wow… But what about Blackfire."

Wincing slightly, I sighed. "Yeah that one isn't good… Blackfire and I broke up because she thinks I cheated on her with Maxima… I never did though." I said holding up my hands seeing the look on my fellow inmates faces. "Trust me that is something that I will never do." All of them looked at one another nodded believing me… Good because I didn't cheat, that is just disgusting to me. "She thought I did because Maxima was always chasing after me, looking for her perfect mate." Shuddering slightly, I sighed. "Anyway, we broke up because of that and ever since then she has hated me."

"Then we shall correct this mistake with my knifster. Then you can be friends again!" Starry tried to grab my hand and drag me over to her sister but I shook my head and pulled my hand away.

"Don't bother, she has made up her mind, about me. I do however regret how it ended… Sure your sister can be a bitch, but we had good times together." Shrugging my shoulders, I went back to eating some of the food but Starry decided to go and talk with her sister, though she assured me it wasn't for me but for herself which I chose to believe. Starry was always honest and sweet, to bad she's taken by that home school kid back in Gotham otherwise I would have made a move on her.

"Calder, what can you tell us about our competition? We've all fought Lashina and her goon squad before but what about the others?" Bee Girl asked with a small grin. "How do we stack up?"

Frowning for a moment I shrugged. "Depends… but no matter what none of you go near Lobo. The guy with the white skin and red eyes."

"Why's that?" Floating Girl asked in confusion.

"He killed his entire race, because he could." I said with a shrug turning to look at the Czarnian who seeing me looking at him smirked and waved at me, waving back I shook my head. "It's strange the guy is a monster in combat… Hell he is one of the few beings that even I struggle with fighting." That was the honest truth, without a certain edge that I had over him I doubt I could stand toe to toe with that crazy alien.

However, none of my words reached the others as they stared at me in shock. "He killed his entire race?" Blunder Girl said looking a little green.

"Yes, he did, see the Czarnian people were very peaceful despite the fact they were extremely powerful. Well when Lobo was born, everyone knew something was wrong with him…" Slowly I began to explain the tale of Lobo the last of the Czarnian people. "… And that is it… Then there is Bleez, I feel bad for her. She's the red lantern in their group…. However, I think I will just stop talking about all this, and just say you guys got your work cut out for you when it comes to the games." Of course, so did I if I am supposed to be in them as well… I still need to talk to the Warden about that, of course before I could do or think of anything else, two words were shouted throughout the room which caused utter chaos throughout the room.

"Food Fight!"

Oh, you have to be kidding me. Sighing I quickly stood to my feet and flipped the table and jumped behind it. Now I am not one to shy away from a food fight… Hell back home it was something that happened almost regularly. Though it was more violent. However right now I wasn't in the mood for a food fight. So, I decided to avoid the majority of it. However, despite the fact that I wanted to avoid it, I could hear the cries of joy from everyone in the room… Who knew that a food fight could break down boundaries? Shrugging I quietly hummed to myself waiting for the fight to end but that didn't pan out as Flash came zooming up to me with a pie. "Barry don't you- "I started to say only to find a pie in my face.

Shaking my head, I grinned. "Oh, it's on now!" Jumping up I found some random plate of food and tossed it at the scarlet speedster, but he dodged and thus I began to chase after him, while throwing random bits of food here or there that landed against other people… You know this is pretty fun, I think I could enjoy myself. As the food fight went on I saw Floating Girl fall down on the ground and Mouse Girl run out of the room chasing after something small and green… "The hell is that about?"

Turning around I saw Lobo coming straight for me with a pie in his hand. "You better watch yourself because the main man is here to kick your ass!"

Side stepping him I extended my foot and let the last Czarnian to fall to the ground. "You should know better Lowbrow." Grinning widely, I jumped on top his body and stepped on him and jumped off. "You will never get the jump on me." Picking up the pie he had intended for me I slammed it on top of his head.

However, the fun and games ended with loud feedback going throughout the room, covering my ears I looked around as all the fighting had stopped and the Wardens and the Tool Garryn Bek. Taking the microphone from Bee Girl he cleared his throat. "Students… You should be ashamed of yourselves. If that kind of nonsense happens again, I will cancel the games. Now- "

"Now hold on a minute." I said pushing to the front…. What am I doing? "You can't be serious? Did you not see the look of joy on their faces? Everyone was getting along. People who used to be enemies, or rivals. No one was really getting along or speaking to one another… This food fight brought people together and you are killing the mood by being a fucking tool." Raising an eyebrow, I looked around though no one would agree with me… That's fine I can deal with that.

"Ah yes the culprit behind this food fight." Staring at me the Tool crossed his arms. "You have no right to speak, you're lucky your being allowed to compete in these games, despite your track record, I had also heard about your failure earlier today with those robots you let loose in the city."

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "You know what? Fuck you, hell fuck all of you. If I am going to do something I will take credit for it. I wish I had started this food fight because it brought these idiots together in a way you and your games can't. It let them act like teenagers for once, it dropped the boundaries that keep them separated." Crossing my arms, I turned my head and looked around the room. "Yet none of you are willing to speak up, because your all cowards. You know what fuck this I'm out of here." Turning around I stomped out of the room with an angry look on my face.

* * *

Later that night I was hanging out in my room, I had cleaned up… again and cleaned my clothing and was once again focusing on my sword when the door to my room opened up. I had half expected to see Waller coming in, but instead I was shocked to see Lashina coming into the room… Okay this isn't good, how did she get in here? Slowly standing to my feet I crossed my arms. "Hello Lash."

"Hello Cal."

We both stared at one another, not sure what to say to one another. Now despite that one thing that caused me to break up with Lash, we had a good time together and to be honest meeting her and Barda and few people I did at Apokolips. I opened my mouth to say something but found that I no words came out as Lash crossed the room quickly and pushed her lips against mine kissing me. I wasn't exactly sure what to do in his moment, sure the kiss felt nice and it had been a while… but I wasn't really into this.

However, I didn't need to end the kiss Lash did it for me with a small smirk on her face. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

"Not exactly. Just a little confused on why you're here." I admitted honestly.

"Well it has been a couple years since we last saw one another." Shrugging Lashina slowly trailed a finger up my chest. "I wanted to say hello."

"That is some hello." Turning my head, I sighed. "Now can you please leave, I've had a long day and want to get some sleep."

"Awe, are you sure? We could spend some time, catching up." Lash said putting emphasis on 'catching up' I knew what she meant and right now I wasn't exactly in the mood for that.

Touching her hand, I shook my head. "Sorry but I am not interested right now. Or ever. I appreciate it Lash but we're broken up and you know that."

"We are due for a back slide you know, it happens." Lash tried to press the issue, but I wasn't going to budge.

"Sorry but no. I broke up with you for a reason Lashina." Shuddering I shook my head. "So, unless you dropped that little habit, the answer is no."

Frowning Lash shrugged before placing another kiss on my lips. "Fine, but I have several days to change your mind." Slowly Lash sashayed out of my room leaving me alone.

"The hell is going on with my life right now?"

* * *

The following morning, I was making my way to confront Waller before the games but was stopped by a Blunder Girl and an older woman. Looking at the woman I could tell she was related to the teen hero that I knew. She was dressed similarly to Blunder Girl when she wore her armor for our fight, though she looked regal… So, this had to be her mother if I was a good guesser.

"Calder, I wanted you to meet my mother Queen Hippolyta." Oh, she is speaking to me as Diana, okay this is easy to deal with.

Looking at the older woman I decided to play nice and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you Queen Hippolyta, I am Calder Calhoun of Asgard."

Smiling the older woman inclined her head at me. "A pleasure young man, and I must say it is so wonderful to meet the boy my daughter can't stop telling me about."

"Mother!" Diana shouted her face going red slightly.

Grinning widely, I looked at Diana and began to laugh. "Really?" Oh, I was going to have so much fun with this. "Well let me assure you all those horrible things she told you, it's true."

"Actually, she had nothing but good things to say about you." Queen Hippolyta smiled playfully as she looked at her daughter then turned her gaze back to me, she looked over at me and slowly nodded her head in approval. "I approve. You know you two should consider going on a date sometime."

"Mom please stop." Diana begged her face becoming even redder.

Laughing even more I shook my head. This was just too good to be true. "Well thanks, but I can't help but wonder what brought this on. Is it perhaps that I am just a good catch? Or is it perhaps you want a political alliance given the fact that I am a prince of Asgard? Or are you just doing it to mess with your daughter?"

"Can't it be all three?" Queen Hippolyta laughed as loud as I did… Okay I like this woman, she's fun.

"Wait you're a prince?" Diana looked at me in confusion.

Shrugging I grinned. "I know, I'm not exactly the image of prince charming, am I? In reality I am one of many, my grandfather is the king of the gods and my mother is his daughter… Which makes me a prince. Though trust me it doesn't have the title you think it means. Yes, I'm connected to the royal family of the gods but then again it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. My cousin Fenrir is a giant wolf but he's a prince as well… Hell him and his two brothers are monsters."

"Oh, that makes sense." Diana cupped her chin in thought.

"Anyway, it was a pleasure seeing you Queen Hippolyta, but I have a bone to pick with the Warden." Waving goodbye I headed off to find a certain woman. After an hour of searching I finally found her she was busy with something but right now I didn't care. "Yo Waller, I got to talk to you about something."

"I knew this was coming." She said turning to look at me while pushing a piece of paper into my hands. "These are the events you will be involved in."

Taking the paper, I shook my head. "I am not doing any of this Waller, I didn't sign up and for good reason."

"I understand but I signed you up for events you will accel at." Waller stared at me with a small smile. "Plus, don't you want the chance to show up Sinestro and Granny Goodness and everyone out there?"

Holding up my hand I opened my mouth and closed it… She had a point and I wouldn't mind sticking it to Old Satan… Looking over the list she had given me I was signed up for three events… Three events that I more then excelled at. Oh yeah this will go well. "Fine. Let's get started."

* * *

Waiting out in the locker room I slowly focused my breathing I knew that I would need to be in the right mind set for this up and coming fight. This was going to be the weapons round which meant I would need to rely on my sword. While I knew my abilities with my blade were almost unmatched I always preferred fighting hand to hand, but right now I would need to focus on my sword skills. Slowly breathing in and out I tried to empty my mind and get into a state where I was ready for battle.

Now normally I don't do this, but that's because I just rush in and pummel whatever I'm facing down with my fists. However, with my sword it needed to be different. I was going to get in touch with that warrior side. Which was needed for this fight. The sound of someone approaching broke me from my meditation. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw it was just Doc Magnus coming in with a small smile on his face, and large package floating on a hover cart behind him.

"Calder my boy I have a surprise for you."

Grinning slightly, I turned my head. "Is it bigger then a bread box?"

Laughing Doc Magnus shook his head. "You never fail to make me laugh. Since the project with the Metal Men was shut down…" He sounded as disappointed, but he shook his head. "I decided to help you with your project and I made some headway when I ran into your mother."

"My mother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow… This is… Well new to say the least.

"She said it was to make up for the birthday's she had missed." Moving the package Doc Magnus motioned for me to follow him, getting to my feet I walked over to the package and slowly opened it up and found a few items I wasn't expecting.

"No way… Is this…"

"Yes, she said that the same magic is infused in them. Also said to use this for your fights." He said handing me an even smaller box with a smile.

Opening the box, I chuckled slightly and grinned. "Okay mom… You did good. It's what I always wanted."

* * *

"Hello Harley fans! It's time for the weapons round and we have some slight changes today!" The Jester announced in a cheerful voice.

"That's right yo, today's match will be a team up of weapon masters! Two fighters from each school are fighting!" Beast Boy grinned widely.

The crowd in the stadium began to cheer/murmur at the prospect of the change but they were excited to see what would happen. Cupping her chin in thought Wonder Woman knew that Katana was signed up to fight, but she had no idea who the second fighter may be. Looking at her friends none of them had any idea on who it could be. Hawkgirl was still up in the stands with them, and so was most of the other students who used weapons. Which meant that the second fighter for their side had to be someone she didn't know about.

"Now for Korugar we have Lobo and Maxima!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the two from the alien school walked out onto the field, Maxima had a sword in her hand, and Lobo had a pair of guns and a chain/hook like weapon wrapped around his chest.

"Apokolips's own two fighting furries Lashina and Mad Harriet!" There was some boo's but there was till cheers as the whip user and clawed gauntlet wielder walked out both of them smirking widely as they stood on their side of the field.

"Now from the home team we have a local favorite Katana!" Harley shouted jumping up and down as the sword wielding girl walked on the field but where was her partner? Could Katana be fighting on her own? That isn't good.

"Maybe I should go down there and help her." Wonder Woman started to say but stopped when the crowd began to gasp and boo. Turning to look at the screen she gasped as well. It was Calder he was walking onto the field and he looked a little different. On his back was a large harness that had six swords of different types sticking out of them, while on his left shoulder was a black pauldron, his chest had two straps, on his left leg was a large piece of black cloth and over his left arm was a long sleeve. Fitted right on the pauldron was a wolf clasp, it was strange, but it looked almost fitting in a way.

"Calder Calhoun is fighting for Super Hero High!"

* * *

As I walked onto the field I could see my opponents were sizing me up, though my partner for the match was shocked seeing me on the field with her. Looking at the Japanese girl I nodded my head and slowly drew my main sword and held it in front of me. "You know Katana you may want to close your mouth otherwise flies will get in it."

Shaking herself Katana stared at me in shock. "You called me by my hero name… You never call people by their hero name."

"Well since we're fighting together I figured it would be good not to piss you off." Grinning slightly, I schooled my features making them serious. "Listen I know you may not be willing to listen to me but leave Maxima and Lobo to me, you handle Lashina and Harriet."

Frowning for a moment Katana turned her head. "Why? We should focus on- "

"I'm serious, out of all of them Lobo and Maxima are the real threats. I will need all my attention focused on them. Lobo is just as strong as I am, and Maxima is a warrior princess on par with Wonder Woman." Turning to look at Katana I frowned slightly. "The furries may be alien in nature but they are no where near as powerful as the Korugar students. Take out Lashina first, she's the brains then finish off Harriet at your leisure, and no matter what happens stay out of my battle. I can't guarantee that you'll be safe."

Katana stared at me hard for a minute before nodding. "Very well I will defer to your wisdom in the matter." Bowing her head Katana focused her sole attention on the furries.

Good, that left the most dangerous ones for me. Staring at Maxima she smiled suggestively but I ignored it. I would need to take her out first then focus on Lobo. He was the true threat… The last time we fought… Well I still have scars from our fight. Harley started to the match and without a word I took off straight toward Maxima, swinging my sword in a wide arc I focused all my strength into this swing.

"Sorry lover boy but I have no time to play with you." Raising a shield that she created from her powers my swing was momentarily blocked, but the sheer force and swing of my blade knocked her to the far side of the field, shield and all.

However, I didn't have time to focus on her anymore, jumping out of the way I avoided getting shot at by Lobo who was grinning widely at me. "Hey there Calder, let's finish where we left off last time."

Frowning I raised my sword and thanked my relatives that the sword was wide because it blocked some more of his shots. "Sorry Lowbrow but I don't fancy what happened last time." Reaching behind me I grabbed one of the blades that was forged for my sword. It was a hollow sword that was more like a sheet of metal folded in a 'v' shape and it had a red hilt much like the main blade. Quickly I began to smack Lobo's blasts, creating a shield around my body.

This wouldn't last long as Maxima came back onto the scene, jumping out of the way of her swinging at me. The area where I had been standing was completely destroyed by her attack. I think now I should show off some of what my new weapons could do. Activating a switch on my main sword the blade itself spilt in two lengths wise, the edges were locked together, and the inner portion of the sword was visible Taking the V sword which is what I had dubbed the second blade in my left hand I added it to the front part of my sword, giving it a longer and thicker edge.

"He can combine his swords? Oh interesting." Maxima frowned slightly before smiling looking pleased. "You will make a fine king on my planet."

"Told you once Maxima wasn't interested in you back then and I am not now, and now I am going to get you back for causing Blackfire and me to break up." Racing forward I swung my sword down only to find she had blocked my attack with her own blade.

"You will get over it my dear Calder, though trust me when I say your loyalty to her was strong. I still can't believe you didn't try anything with me." Maxima smiled as she pushed her blade against mine but found I wasn't budging at all.

Growling slightly, I pushed my sword down harder making the girl fall to one knee. "You caused the breakup, sure Blackfire can be a bitch but that is what I liked about her." Smirking I reached behind one me and grabbed one of the dagger like swords in my holster. There was two of them, both were similar, but one was straight the other was saw-toothed. Grabbing the saw-tooth one I swung the sword smacking it straight into Maxima's side knocking her down.

"Ohh and Maxima is out of the match!" Harley called out with a cheer.

Not one to rest on my laurels I stepped over the red-head's body and headed straight for Lobo as I placed the Dagger blade black in the holster. "Now it's your turn Lowbrow."

Grinning Lobo put his guns back in their holsters and pulled the chain off his body and began to swing it around. "If you think you can take on the main man without your trump card then you got another thing coming!"

Rushing Lobo, I swatted at the chain/hook he launched at me only to dodge out of the way as he pulled free one of his guns and shot at me again. Damn it I can't get to close to him with those things, not without getting hit and if I get hit then I lose. Avoiding his gun shots and swinging chain, I suddenly got an idea. Lifting my sword up I tossed it straight toward Lobo and took off like a bullet out of a gun. Lobo ducked to avoid my sword but the moment he turned his focus back to me I had one of the back blades the saw toothed one and swung it straight into Lobo knocking him down to the ground.

"Lobo, is no more bro!" Beast Boy called out as the crowd began to cheer.

"Looks like Katana is cut above Mad Harriet in the weapons round!"

Turning around I smirked slightly seeing Katana just finishing off Harriet. Looking around I noticed that Lashina was out of the match. Good looks like Katana finished her off. Retrieving my sword, I disassembled it and placed all the blades back in the holster on my back. Walking over to my battle partner I raised an eyebrow. "Good job with finishing them off."

"As with you, I will admit you were right about Lobo and Maxima. My blade wouldn't be able to cut through her shield." Bowing slightly Katana smiled at me. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter Calder."

Smiling back, I nodded my head. "You're welcome, and thank you for trusting me." Holding out my hand I began to grin as Katana gripped it.

"Perhaps when this is all over you and I may spar."

"You're on Katana."


	12. Intergalactic Games Part3

**Hey everyone back with the next chapter, and I hate saying it but one more chapter and we will be done with the Games. Man a lot can happen in just a couple of days. Now hopefully the next chapter will be the last for the games. Anyway I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved my stories and me. It means a lot to hear from you guys, really it does. Now I will finish the next chapter soon and perhaps take a break from this and move onto the Maverick Emperor again. That needs my full attention. Oh and for my fellow authors out there that like Kingdom Hearts and Ever After High my Co-Author posted a challenge on his page. Go check it out. Now I need to get back to work so see you guys later.**

* * *

After the first match I headed back to the locker rooms and found that I had people waiting for me there. In the room was Barry, M'gann, Diana, Batgirl and Kara… Yeah, I know I was calling them by the names that I knew them by instead of the names I gave them… It's weird, but I think I was slowly starting to accept my fellow prisoners as people and not just as people I will just ignore… Huh weird. Man, this place is strange it is changing me, and I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing… Hell I am starting to act more like a hero, then an ass. This is weird.

"Calder? You there?" Barry asked pulling me back into the world.

Shaking my head, I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorr little lost in thought…Anyway what were you guys saying?"

"Well we were congratulating you on your match but… We're more curious about those swords you have." Diana asked coming closer to examine the blades strapped to my back.

"Yeah, where did you get those five and how did they fuse together with your main sword?" Batgirl asked curiously as she held up her bracer as a small holographic display appeared showing my new swords along with my current one. "Just what kind of power are you wielding here Calder? Your swords, shouldn't be able to fuse like they did, unless they are using some kind of nano tech, but I can't see anything like that."

Grinning slightly, I popped my back. "They're magic… Well they were made with some of the strongest metals here on earth, but what makes them able to fuse and make them stronger." Taking out my main sword I held it out in front of me and chuckled. "My mom enchanted them for me, something about it being a late birthday gift along with the new additions to my wardrobes. Kind of a reminder of where I come from."

"Yes, but this doesn't explain the swords." Kara stressed looking at the swords.

Snapping my fingers, I nodded. "Right, right anyway they are more or less magic swords that I had been working on since I heard the games were going to be here… Mainly because I made a lot of enemies and I wanted more weapons to help me. Now since my weapon sword never had a name I decided to name it myself… Hell I named all of them. The main blade is Gram. The V sword is Tyrfing, the saw tooth blade and its counterpart are called Balmung and Nothung. Finally, the two daggers like ones are Greysteel and Blackiron. Together all of them make a really strong sword." Looking at Gram I smiled slightly.

"You named most of them after Norse weapons." Barry noted with a grin on his face.

Chuckling I nodded "It's in honor of my heritage… I think for right now. Who knows maybe I'll change." Shrugging my shoulders, I put Gram up in the holster on my back. "Anyway, I need to get going I have my next event coming up soon."

"Well I can't wait to see what you do next." M'gann smiled putting her hands behind her back.

* * *

The next event I was going to be competing in was the hand to hand one, and again it was changed to allow me to fight. Though this time I was fighting alongside Lady Shiva… Which would not end well given most of the time we interacted she wanted to kick my ass. Granted that was nothing new to me but I figured it wouldn't due to have my 'teammate' wanting to kill me. So, after the next couple of events it was finally time for the hand to hand portion. I left my swords with only one person that I could trust, and that was my mom, who was watching from the judge's box with Diana's mom and the other major adults involved in this little event.

Walking onto the mat, I noticed Shiva already there sitting in the lotus position patiently and quietly. Yet the moment I stepped onto the mat she opened her eyes and stared at me a disapproving look on her face. She didn't say anything though I could tell she was not happy about having me as her partner for this match.

Shrugging I just accepted it, ever since our first meeting she didn't like me. I could deal with that, but the problem is that if we are going to work together we had to at least get along. Oh well the last few days I have been mending fences with people and changing, why not give being a nice guy a try? What could it hurt? "Shiva, can we talk for a moment?"

"What do you want Calder?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bending down I placed my hands on my knees. "I'm trying something new, for some reason I am becoming less of an ass, so I want to say sorry about our first meeting." Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at her with a small smile. "Now we have to work together so do you think you and could get along for this match?"

Shiva stared at me considering my words for a moment. "If Katana can trust your judgement then so shall I. Be warned Calder that I will not forgive any more transgressions."

"Got it, I will be on my best behavior." Grinning I stood to my feet and smacked my hands together just as our opponents came onto the field, from Korugar was Lobo… Oh shit… Hand to hand is his jam, granted it was mine as well. Though he was allowed to go all out I bet old Satan face told him to… Great… This will not end well, from the looks of things he is the only fighter Korugar is sending out… Yeah this can't be good. However, that wasn't the end of the bad news.

Stepping out from the Apokolips side was Stompa, which isn't that bad I can handle her easily enough. No, the problem was she wasn't alone. The person walking next to Stompa was a woman out of my nightmares, she had long blonde hair, with bangs hanging over her blue eyes. She was dressed in white armor, with a white short skirt with silver vambraces on her arms and silver boots.

"Gilotina." I growled out in an anger.

"Friend of yours?" Shiva asked standing to her feet the Chinese girl eyed me.

"Not really, she is a member of the furries, though she normally keeps a low profile. She is a master of hand to hand combat, and she gets her name from the fact she can chop people in half like a guillotine. Lucky for us she isn't using her swords or dagger. Listen your best bet is to avoid her attacks." Crossing my arms across my chest I sighed, this couldn't end well Gilotina was perhaps one of the most dangerous members of the furries. If Granny called her here, then things could end badly. "Don't waste any energy on Stompa she will try to cause a miny ground quake and try to knock you down."

Shiva nodded her head in thought. "Very well, and what of Korugar's student?"

"Leave him to me." I said my eyes becoming hard and steely. "Just let me knock Stompa out first then stay out of my way. If Satan sent out Lobo it probably means he's letting him do whatever he wants… Which means this will get bloody." Reaching down to my left arm I gripped it slightly remembering exactly what happened the last time we fought full out. "You want to know the reason why I was kicked out of Korugar? He's the reason. I made a joke about what happened… In reality Lobo found out how strong I was and decided to pick a fight… The damage we caused was outrageous and the fact of the matter is he caused an injury on me… a permeant one."

Shiva stared at me with a concerned look before nodding. "Very well, I doubt that the fight between you two will get that bad, but I will agree."

"Alright sports fans it's time for the hand to hand competition!" Harley and Beast boy appeared on their floating device. "Now we have an interesting line up for today's fight!"

"That's right for Korugar Academy we have the main man himself Lobo!" Beast boy announced with a large grin on his face.

"All the way from Apokolips we got the woman of who puts the omp in stomp! Stompa, and with her is Gilotina, watch out she can slice and dice with those hands of hers!" Harley began to laugh loudly.

"Then for the home team we have the master of all Chinese martial arts the lady assassin who can kick all kinds of booty Lady Shiva!" Beast Boy grinned widely. "And with her is our own resident pain in the butt Calder!"

Shaking my head at the introduction I waited patiently for the bell to go off to start the match. Taking a deep breath, I slowly released the air and as soon the bell for the fight began. Rushing as fast I could I gripped Stompa by the neck and tossed her out of the arena we were fighting in and out and window.

"And she is going, going, going, going, aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd Gone! Home run for the home team!"

Frowning slightly, I turned my gaze onto Lobo who had a laid-back smirk on his face. "I was told I can have all the fun I want with you, so you better bring you're a-game Cal. Ever since you left I haven't had a decent challenge."

"Let's just get this over with." Slowly walking over to Lobo, I cracked my neck.

That is when we began to trade blows, now I have faced down some strong people before in my life, Diana was amazingly strong, hell Kara despite her inexperience was strong but in the end, nothing ever compared to the pure raw strength of the last Czarnian. Lobo was one of the few people I have ever met that pushed me beyond what I was normally capable of, but not in a good way. There was a friend of mine that was just as strong as I was, and could match me with a blade.

Yet he always challenged me to do better… Lobo pushed me to fight for my life, every step of the way, even as we were just trading punches to warm up. Just one mistake and it would be all over… Even for me. Sending a kick quick into Lobo's side. I took a moment to check on Shiva and see how she was handling Gilotina.

So far their fight was not to bad, Shiva was able to avoid being hit by Gilotina, but the blonde wasn't being hit either. The fight could go either way at this point.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me dork!"

"Gah!" Shouting in pain I felt Lobo grip my left arm and then he began to hit the area near my wrist and forearm. The part I had always kept covered by a bracer… I told Diana there was a reason why I wore them… those bracers were not just for fighting or protection. They were meant to shield the wound that Lobo had caused. I gave up wearing them thinking that it had healed enough for me to not need it… I was wrong.

"That's right feel the pain you little bitch." Smirking Lobo brought me down onto my knees, as he began to repeatedly beat the same spot, over and over again. Shaking in pain I looked up at Lobo who was grinning sadistically, letting out a growl of anger I caught the hand he was punching me squeezed as hard as I could.

"Fuckin hell!" He shouted letting go of my other arm.

Chuckling I quickly stood to my feet and kneed him in the stomach, not letting up I slammed my head into his and as he was off balance I gripped him by his tank top and began to slam my right fist into his face as hard as I could. "Fucking hell, I hope you like this you stupid piece of genocidal shit!"

Laughing in between the hits Lobo had a grin on his face. "Please you're kill count is as high as mine! We're the same!"

"I killed because it was a fucking war, you did it because you're a monster! We aren't the same!" Knocking the alien on the ground I began to repeatedly slam my fists into his face. "You have no right to say we're the same. You killed your entire planet just because you thought it would be a good time! I killed because I had no choice."

Smirking Lobo kept on laughing. "Yet you enjoyed it! You loved the thrill! You say you're different but we're the same Calder and you know it!" Slamming a fist into my face I felt my nose break, well break is a light term, but I had enough.

"Ah!" Slamming my fist for the final time I knocked the white-faced alien out. Panting I slowly stood to my feet and looked around… Everyone in the arena just simply stared at me in shock. Slowly looking down I could see that Lobo's face was covered in black blood… Looking at my hands I could see my hands were covered in the same blood, slowly I headed back to the locker room, ignoring the stares.

* * *

Panting heavily, I fell onto my hands and knees. Closing my eyes, I tried to center myself… I haven't been that enraged in a while… Lobo really did bring out the worst in me. That is why I hated being around him… He was a monster of the highest caliber … And sadly… So was I at some points… I know that, and I have accepted it but… I wasn't the same as he was. He killed his entire race because he wanted to… I killed because I was a warrior… Yes, some small part of me did enjoy it, I am half-war god after all… Hell almost all gods of Asgard are warriors in their own way… The thrill of battle, and the rush when you took down an enemy.

There was a big difference between Lobo and I and yet… He still bugged me. Maybe because he reveled in the fact he was a monster and he and I were painted with the same brush. It never bothered me… At least until I met Lobo. I knew who I was but to see someone who was similar in some ways and instead of brushing it off he just enjoyed it and played up to the fact he was a monster.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I said shakily as I slowly removed the long black glove on my left arm and slowly rolled up the sleeve to reveal a large nasty swollen scar.

"You're changing son." Looking up I saw my father walking into the locker room his hands behind his back a curious look on his face. "Or suffice to say you are growing up. It is a part of life, you have been for the last few years stagnant. Yet the moment you came here it was like a dam burst and you have been changing and in good ways and some bad." Bending down my dad slowly showed me a small black cloth and wrapped it around the area where my scar was. "You're becoming more social, which is good. Yet your arrogance is still there. That is bad."

As the cloth was wrapped around my arm the pain slowly vanished. "What the… What did you do?" I asked looking at the cloth in confusion.

"The cloth is a device of my own making, laced with the power of the Void." A small glint appeared in my father's eyes. "It will remove all the pain and perhaps remove the scar." Shaking his head my father slowly stood to his feet and placed a hand on my head. "Calder, remember what I told you. No matter what anyone says about you, no matter what they think. Only you can decide what you want to be. If you wish to walk the path of the hero, then do it. If you wish to be a monster, then be one. Or continue to walk the middle ground."

Removing his hand my father slowly walked out of the room before stopping and turning to look at me. "Your life wasn't an easy one. You have seen horrors and faced things no child should and for that I am sorry. Yet despite these things you have become a fine young man. Goodbye son."

* * *

After my father had left I began to think over everything he had told me, and slowly I began to agree with what he had told me… I was changing and for the last couple of years I had been stagnant and being here had changed me… I was becoming more sociable with people… Nicer in some ways as well. Though I was still an ass I was becoming softer with some of these people, but I still messed with them in my own ways… Maybe being here at the school was a good thing?

Shaking my head, I decided to deal with these issues later, right now I needed some time on my own. I had no other events to be in for the day, so I headed for the robotics lab after picking up my swords. I wanted some time to myself to work on… Well anything really. I had no clear idea on what I wanted to do so I just began to tinker not really sure what I was doing.

I must have been working for several hours because by the time I decided to quit it was already dark… and I had forgotten to turn the lights on in the lab. "Wow I must have been really out of it." Shrugging my shoulders, I slowly stood to my feet and popped my back. "Wonder if the cafeteria is open, I could use some food." As I was musing about eating the door to the lab began to open up… Weird who could be here this late at night? I swear if it's Lena I will kick her skinny butt out.

Turning to face whoever was entering my eyes almost budged out of my head… It was Granny and her goon squad, and from the looks of things they were just as shocked to see me here. Slowly reaching behind me I pulled Gram from the holster on my back. "Granny, girls I'm afraid the robotics lab is closed for the night."

"How did he end up here?" Artemiz asked with a shock looked on her face.

"Stompa no like Calder." The giant woman Stompa glared at me.

Grinning I turned my head. "Hey feelings mutual. Now ladies I am going to have to ask you to leave the lab or else."

"Furries attack!" Granny ordered pointing her staff at me.

Rolling my eyes, I gripped Gram in two hands and waited, the furries always worked the same way, they would surround their target and would try to lead him into someone else and they would finish the job. Speed Queen ran toward me with a grin. Quickly side stepping out of the way, I raised my sword in time to block an attack from Mad Harriet who began to cackle loudly.

"Slice and dice, finally I'll get a piece of you!"

Pushing her away I narrowly avoided having an arrow being placed in my back by Artemiz, now normally arrows wouldn't bug me, but these things came from Apokolips. Those things hurt. Drawing Tyrfing, I swiped at Gilotina as she got to close, for comfort. Jumping into the air I landed on a large work table as the spot I was in was now occupied by Stompa. "Whew… Close one."

"You can't rest yet Cal!"

Eyes going wide I sliced at the metal whip that was sent toward me by Lashina who had a smirk on her lips.

"Furries finish him and find the Responsometer!" Granny called out… Wait the Responsometer? How in the world did they find out about that…? It should be impossible… Unless we had a spy in our midst… But the only people that would know about it was here at the school… Lena! She's the only one that fits the bill, she is new to the school, she is always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and as the IT person she would have access to every bit of the school… But what is she up to? Screw it I'll figure it out later.

As I was fighting off some of the furries I noticed the ones I wasn't fighting were looking for the Responsometer. Shit this isn't good. Jumping off the table I tried to rush some of the others but found I was blocked off by Gilotina who was smirking at me. "Sorry Cal but you're not interfering with our work" Jumping out of the way of her sword and dagger, I made sure there was some distance before I pressed the attack once again. Okay this isn't working, normally I can go for wide area of destruction, but this was a confined area I couldn't do that. Or I could but this lab was one of the few places that I liked… Well that and the furries together were a dangerous combo. Granted if you could separate them or had multiple people on your team you could handle them easily enough.

Though there was some problems. One I was in a confined space and if I switched to hand to hand I would sliced apart, or electrocuted, or shot. Thus, I had a problem. The next one was the fact that furries played for keeps, they were trained to show no mercy and would kill if given the chance… And while I had no problem with it either… Being around the heroes changed me and I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

Jumping out of the way as Lashina sent her whip at me again I decided to try and end this fight. Fusing Tyrfing with Gram I tossed the large blade at Gilotina I drew Balmung and Nothung and ran straight for Granny. Swinging wildly my strikes were blocked by her staff.

"Oh, I am sorry dearie, but Granny has no time to play!" Kneeing me in the stomach I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Dropping my swords, I gripped my stomach for a moment and that is when it was over. I felt Lashina's whip around me and send wave after wave of electricity through my body. Gritting my teeth in pain I think I almost blacked out once or twice…. Seriously I hate alien tech, that crap is dangerous. Most stuff here on earth wasn't a threat to me but… Alien stuff is dangerous… Really dangerous.

"Stompa find pretty." Stompa said after she ripped the safe out of the wall.

Walking over to her Granny grinned. "Yes, now come along furries, oh and bring him along we shall put him in the torture matrix." She said looking at me with an evil grin. "He will be a useful tool in serving Lord Darkseid."

"He's not going anywhere!"

Looking up I saw Batgirl, Starfire, Kara, Bumble Bee and Dina all come in from the upper levels of the lab…. Wow thank goodness, the cavalry is here… I was almost a little worried. Being on Apokolips is not fun. "Howdy campers, boy am I glad to see you."

Gritting her teeth Granny glared at my fellow prisoners. "Furries! Finish these supers!"

And just like that the battle was back on… However, since the furries were all distracted by the girls it gave me ample time to escape. Snapping the metal whip that was around my body I quickly picked up Balmung and Nothung. Running over to where Gram was imbedded in a wall I put Nothung up and pulled the main sword free. "I think it's time for an upgrade." Quickly combining Balmung and Nothung to the main body of Gram I grinned feeling the blade becoming not just thicker but stronger as well… Man whatever magic was worked into these blades… Well I need to thank my mom next time I see her.

Turning around I could see the battle wasn't going well, for either side at the moment. "Might as well get involved." Jumping back into the fray Gram began to glow with a red light… Wait this…? It is… Magic… The magic of the gods… How? Could… Okay I really owe my mom a thank you, it seems that my sword is a channel for magical power… Which meant that I would need to seriously start training and learn how to use these blades properly.

Heading straight for Gilotina I began a fight with the blonde, out of all the furries she was a real danger. As we fought I pressed every single advantage I could get on the furry.

"Tell me Cal, why do you fight for these losers?" She asked using her blades to form an 'x' to hold off my attack.

"Who says I am fighting for them? Maybe I am doing this all for me." Grinning I pressed Gram down, but she had good leverage and was able to hold me off.

"Please, I see through you, always had. You're becoming one of them." Gilotina then broke the guard and quickly side stepped as my sword sliced into the floor. "Case in point!" Gilotina tossed her dagger and I watched as it flew straight for Batgirl… Crap.

"Batgirl duck!" Bending down I jumped putting all my strength into my legs. Flying past the dagger I gripped Batgirl's shoulder and forced her down on the ground, however the dagger still hit something, and it was me. "Gah!" Falling down to the ground I grit my teeth. "Seriously… Today is not my day…"

"Calder, you… You saved me." Batgirl's eyes went wide.

Grinning despite the pain from the dagger in my shoulder I shook my head. "Just pull it out and we call it even."

Nodding Batgirl went around and pulled out the dagger from my shoulder, grunting I slowly stood to my feet just as the furries tried running for the door but were stopped by Big Barda. Okay this should go well. Tossing the blade onto the ground I stabbed Gram into the ground and pulled out Greysteel and Blackiron, when I saw that Gilotina was about to attack Starfire. "Hey Gilotina! Here let me return the favor with interest!" Tossing both of the shorter blades I grinned as the blades struck the blonde through her shoulders and it knocked her out of the fight. Picking up Gram I charged forward only to find my path stopped by Diana who held up hand.

"No Calder the are beaten. Let it go." She stared at me as the other girls mopped up the furries.

Sighing I spilt the combined Gram up and put all the blades back into the holster on my back. "Very well, but you owe me a fight princess."

"Friend Calder you saved me!"

"Gah!" Eyes going wide I felt a pair of orange arms wrap around my neck. "Can't breathe!"

* * *

After calling the proper authorities and securing all the furries and Granny they were going to be taken away by the police. As I was loading Lashina up she turned to look at me, she didn't seem angry or disappointed in fact she seemed rather hesitant. I knew she wanted to ask me something, but I couldn't tell what, finally she opened her mouth and asked.

"Will you come and visit me?"

Frowning a moment, I shrugged. "Anything's possible." Who knows I may, I mean Lashina wasn't that bad. Expect for that one thing….

"Good." Leaning forward Lashina pressed her lips against mine kissing me…. Damn it this is the second time she has done that! However, before I could react she pulled away with a smirk. "That's incentive for you to visit."

"The hell is going on with my life?"

* * *

The next morning was the final round of the games, however without the furries we were just down to facing Korugar in few more rounds. Two of them I was going to be in, one was an obstacle course, and the other was facing down a robot that was built by STAR labs itself. Though that match was a team match… Again. I wasn't really looking forward to doing any of that today, mainly because I was tired, sure I had recovered from what happened to me the other day. Yet I was tired and sore.

The first one I had to do was the obstacle course. Walking onto the field I noticed that Blackfire was standing there waiting, I guess she is who I was facing in this match. Slowly rubbing my shoulders, I groaned in pain… I am really sick of these games… Then again it reminded me that I am into as invincible as I usually thought I was.

"Calder, you want to tell me why my sister was gushing about you?" Blackfire stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at the princess of Tamaran and shrugged. "Fought with the furries last night, Gilotina almost got the drop on your sister."

Eyes going wide I saw a flash of anger pass before her eyes, but she quickly hid it. "Really? Why did you save her?"

"Well besides the fact that we are fellow inmates?" Smiling slightly, I shook my head. "I don't know really, I think this place is changing me Blackfire, I am more… Heroish? Don't get me wrong I am still an ass that enjoys doing what he wants but I think… I am learning to be a person." Shrugging my shoulders, I grunted in pain again.

Frowning for a moment Blackfire looked around. "Tell you what, let's make a bet, if you win at this course I will help you with that shoulder, but if I win you have to buy me lunch."

"Really? One of the famous Tamaranian massages huh?" Now that was an interesting deal. I know I wouldn't having one. When Blackfire and I were together she would give me once in a while when she was in a good mood. "That works for me, you got yourself a deal."

Smiling slightly Blackfire nodded her head. "Just don't be surprised when you lose."

Rolling my eyes, I waited for the announcement for us to start, the obstacle course was being set up. There was a variety of different things set up, walls, pit falls, flame throwers, and robots, and at the very end of the was a crib holding a fake baby.

"Now for the next event! The Hero Rescue! First one to find the quickest path win's the match. On your mark, get set, go!"

As Blackfire took off at record speeds through or over the obstacles, shrugging my shoulders I slowly began to around all the traps and weapons, whistling to myself I ignored all the shouts and while Blackfire was stuck battling some robots I grabbed the fake baby and held it up for everyone to see.

"Cheater! You cheated!" Old Satan face shouted from his stand. "I demand he be disqualified at once!"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "You would say that." I grumbled to myself before shouting out. "It wasn't cheating! The goal was to find the quickest path to the fake baby. You, no where in the rules did it state what path we had to take!"

Old Satan froze at that and frowned as he turned his gaze toward the giant tool who ran these games who sighed.

"He's right… It breaks the spirit of the games, but he is right. You must find the quickest way to the baby." The giant tool answered a little disheartened.

Grinning I placed the fake baby back in it's crib and looked at Blackfire who was staring at me. "Come on you owe me a massage."


	13. Intergalactic Games Part4

**Hey guys I am back with the final chapter of the Games and thank goodness I am done with it. Now I can work on other projects. I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, really it does. Also I want add this tag out my co-author has written a story it is a cross over of Ever after and Kingdom Hearts. Check it out and help him folks. Now onto the reviews. Kival737101. There will be a pairing I have no idea if I am going to make this a harem story or not. I will need people to review and let me know who they want Calder to be with, or have a harem or what girls to have in the harem. Now I need to work on my other stuff cause . Well some people want me to. Not enough hours in the day. Let me tell you that. Anyway I will catch you guys later!**

* * *

"Ouch!" I shouted in pain my eyes going wide at the sudden stabbing that went straight through my back and down my arm, however the pain was not long lasting. Slowly relief went through my system. Sighing happily, I looked up at the Tamaranian princess with a grin. "That feels awesome."

Snorting Blackfire had a small smirk on her face. "Of course, it does. Don't get used to this though, this won't happen again."

Closing my eyes, I nodded my head with a small smile. "Yeah I know… Still thank you Blackfire… Komand'r… ow!"

"Don't use my real name." She glared at me her eyes glowing before she slowly sighed. "But your welcome."

Blackfire slowly continued massaging my back and shoulder, especially the area that had been hurt the other day. Now I have to say that massages from the people of Tamaran are amazing, simply amazing. While her people were war like, much like my own, Blackfire's people did create some amazing massages that medically not only helped relieve tension in one's body. It was developed to allow warriors to fight after being injured, and let me tell you it worked wonders. When I went to Korugar Blackfire used to do this for me almost all the time after we started dating.

"Calder, I am going to say this once." Blackfire said pulling me from my thoughts, slowly turning my head, I stared at the teen with a raised eyebrow. "I spoke with Maxima and she told me what exactly what happened. I just wanted to say I am sorry for what happened between us." Brushing a strand of hair behind her head Blackfire gave me a small smile.

"As am I." I admitted honestly before grinning. "You know a few days ago even if you learned the truth you wouldn't be acting like this… I guess this place is changing you too."

Snorting Blackfire shook her head. "Yeah right."

Chuckling I shook my head but grunted when I felt her put pressure on my lower back. "Easy there Komand'r."

"Don't be such a wuss, if you could take fighting Lobo and getting stab and electrocuted by the furries then you can handle this." Blackfire gave me a soft look before slowly walking around and looking me in the eyes. "Thank you for saving my sister."

Nodding my head, I smiled. "My pleasure."

* * *

It was time for the next event and it was one of the more interesting ones, while the schools would be competing against one another we wouldn't be on the field at the same time. It was a team match that required two members to work together to take down a robot that was developed by STAR labs. You couldn't just win by destroying the robot, you had to prove you worked well with your partner. Why did Waller sign me up for this? Yeah, I am getting better at… well I am becoming more of a human being in a way but damn it I don't play well with others.

The last few matches don't count as me being a team player, because I simply told someone to stay out of my way and let me work. Now however? Yeah, we were going to lose badly.

As I stepped onto the field I looked around for my partner but didn't see anyone… Like at all… Ummm… How am I supposed to do this alone?

"Have no fear Flash is here!" Rushing onto the field my friend Barry appeared in well… A flash.

Staring at Barry I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did you just say that?"

"Well, yeah what's wrong with it?" He asked clearly not understanding what he just did. "I think it's cool."

Frowning I sighed shaking my head. "Go put your nose in the corner and you aren't allowed to leave until you think on what you said." Barry held up his hand, but I stopped him from talking and pointed to a corner. "No buts corner now and think on what you said."

"I'm your partner for the match." Barry stated so fast I almost missed it.

So, you're my partner huh? Okay this may not go as bad as I thought it would. "Okay." Chuckling I shook my head. "However, after this you're putting your nose in a corner. Now you ready to kick robot butt?"

"Heck yeah man!" High-fiving me the scarlet speedster hopped back and forth from one foot to the next.

"Well hello Harley fans! It is time for the next event of the day! The team robot battle!" Appearing on her floating device Harley grinned widely. "Now like the battle bot competition. This one involves two heroes facing down a giant robot!"

"That's right yo! Only the way to win is together!" Beast Boy added in his two cents worth. "Though can our heroes do it? For Super Hero High we have Flash and Calder! Can these two super pals work together to defeat the robot? Or will Calder's reputation of not playing well with others pan out!"

"Well let's get ready to rumble!" Harley shouted excitedly.

In the middle of the field a robot appeared from a trap in the ground, it was rather large. Though no where near the size of the one with that demented Mister Roger's doll. I would say this thing was close to ten feet tall and it was pretty plain looking. Looks can be deceiving because that thing lifted its arm and it became a canon. Crap. Taking aim the robot fired at me.

Quickly drawing Gram, I smacked away a laser bolt as it fired. "Flash run circles around the field. Try and distract it!"

"You got it partner!" Taking off at high speeds Flash began to move around the field doing his best to distract the robot. Activating the switch on Gram I separated the two blades and ran forward. "Flash I got an idea! Vibrate your hands as fast as you can and when I toss the sword jump on top of it and go for the head."

"Got it!" He shouted as he began to jump around doing his best to avoid getting hit by the canon blasts.

Tossing Gram, I slowly began to grin as I watched my sword fly toward the robot and once it was almost imbedded into it's chest Flash jumped on top of the blade and then using it like a spring broad jumped his fist aimed straight for the robot's head. Our plans though went awry as soon as Flash got close the thing's eyes lit up Flash was blasted straight back into me. Grunting out in pain Flash and I tumbled in the dirt.

"Sorry boys but this thing was designed by Batgirl herself!" Harley cackled over the microphone.

"That's right guys it has some of the powers of other supers!" Beast Boy added in. "Though what powers are a mystery you'll have to wait and see!"

Great, if that's the case this thing will be more dangerous then I thought it would be. Getting quickly to my feet I helped Flash up and together we narrowly avoided getting blasted by it's eye lasers. "Please tell me you have a plan, because that should have worked."

Frowning Flash thought over it as we continued to dodge attacks. "Yeah, I think I got one, I'll run around it and create a tornado and send it flying into the air. Once there if it can't fly then you can cut it in half."

"And if it can fly?" I asked pulling out Tyrfing, using it to block an incoming attack.

"Then we're screwed, plus whatever other powers it has… Man Batgirl really out did herself this time." Flash admitted with a small grin on his face.

"I'll need Gram." I said looking at my main sword which was sticking out of the stadium wall. Turns out that damn thing avoided my attack.

"Got it, I'll run defense you go for the goal." With that said Flash began to distract the robot by acting as it's primary target.

Running down the field I found my path blocked as the robot turned its gaze on me, jumping backwards to avoid getting fried by the lasers I took out Balmung and Nothung. "Flash change of plans I'll distract it, you get my sword!"

"How that that thing looks really heavy!"

Blocking a laser bolt with Nothung I grinned. "It's charmed to be lightweight just grab it and run it over here!" And like that I ignored everything else around me and went to work blocking shots from the robot. Rushing up to me Flash stabbed my sword into the ground and headed for the robot as he began to run around it in a circle, the robot tried to focus on Flash but it's auto targeting wasn't fast enough to keep up and it couldn't focus on me since it was distracted by Flash being to close.

As Flash ran around the robot causing a small tornado to form around it I combined Balmung and Nothung with Gram. I even added Tyrfing. Suddenly the blade began to glow with a redish/yellow light. Grinning I looked up to see the robot was slowly being lifted off the ground, running forward I jumped into the air and swung my blade down. Looking up the robot activated its eye lasers, but the magically enhanced sword cut straight through the lasers. As my sword slowly descended onto the robot the damn thing shrunk before my eyes and activated thrusters on its boots and flew out of the way.

Re-directing my attack I landed on the ground and felt the stinging blasts of the robot, looking around I tried to follow the robot, but it was to small and to fast. "Flash I'm out of ideas here… This thing it is adapting to our strategy." Gritting my teeth, I slashed Gram in the air where I thought the robot was, but I had missed it.

"Yeah, I know… I don't have any ideas." The Scarlet Speedster admitted as he avoided getting blasted.

Frowning I shook my head when suddenly an idea occurred to me. "Flash… Try to get that thing to change sizes… I think I can finish this thing quickly while it's changing."

"This is a team move bro, so unless- "

"Just join in and start punching the dame thing as fast and hard as you can." I said a little irritated, this damn robot was starting to get on my nerves. Seriously Batgirl why did you make something like this? Seriously if this thing went rogue it could be dangerous.

As Flash chased the shrunken robot around, trying to force it to become big again, I combined all of my swords forming Gram into a massive cleaver like sword. Closing my eyes, I began to focus on the power that I started to draw out last night. It had been a long time since I had touched magic of any kind. Especially the magic of my ancestors. My sword didn't count in my mind, because the magic was in the sword.

No, the magic I was drawing from was myself, I wasn't always able to use the power properly… There was also some other issues that came from me using it and a few other things, so they were sealed, and I had no way to use them… Until now that is. While I couldn't use the full extent, I could put some power into the swords, especially if they were fused like this. Channeling the magical power from within my body I focused it around the sword, which took on the form of a blue watery like flame.

"Calder now!" Flash shouted as the robot began to regrow in size.

Springing into action I used the magical power to increase the speed of my swing I began to slice my sword into the robot. Carving like a Thanksgiving turkey. I am pretty sure I sliced this thing over eight times under the span of a thirty seconds… Which was damn impressive if you ask me. Yet when I stopped I noticed the robot tried to reform itself… You have to be kidding me! I spotted something strange though. Something like the core… "Flash destroy it now!"

Rushing forward the red covered teen became a blur as he began to pummel the core until it was nothing more then just dust. Panting heavily Flash and I grinned at one another and turned our attention to the judges… You better give us a damn good score. I behaved, and I played well with others.

The tool of an ambassador held up a white board and… "Yes ten out of ten!"

* * *

After our little team up Barry and I both headed to the cafeteria and grabbed some food, both of us were pretty hungry. Him more then me, but then again if I had a super metabolism like he did I would scarfing down my tenth helping of food. We also had people stop by and tell us congrats on the match, but since some of them had events coming up they couldn't stay long. After finishing our food, I said goodbye to my blonde friend and headed off to find a nice relaxing place to do nothing.

Since I had no more events to compete in I could get away with that kind of thing. I considered watching the other events but to be honest in my mind, we were going to win. So, I saw no reason to watch the next few matches, despite everyone insisting that I watch… In the interest of being well not an ass right now I made a comprise. I decided to relax… On top of the stadium. It was a good deal for all. I would be near the action, and show my… support but I would also be away from the crowds which I knew was filled with some people that hated my guts.

The next three major events that played out was the battle bots, which we had won. A biathlon which we lost, because Starfire and Supergirl both had left the stadium to stop a fire… Why they didn't alert any of the other super powered people is beyond me… Hell my mom was here, and she could taken care of it… But whatever. Anyway, after that little blow up we had one final event. It was a game of… Hero ball…. It was like football mixed with a few other spots but… It seemed rather stupid to me.

Though the game of Hero ball was at night so there was a few others in between the events. I guess they wanted to finish big. Hell, they even had fireworks going off which was interesting to say the least. Deciding to pay attention to the final event, I sat on the edge of the roof my legs dangling in the air.

"Please welcome, the reigning champions of the Intergalactic Games Korugar Academy." The Toll introduced as the students walked out onto the field all of them wearing a yellow lantern like suit with helmets. "And on this side the challengers, Super Hero High School." For side our people were wearing similar outfits but instead of being black and yellow, they were light blue and red, with their symbols on their chests. Everyone took their positions while Grodd acting as the referee lifted the ball into the air. "And now to set the game… Um well…"

Turning my head, I chuckled to myself and shouted. "Performance issues aren't anything to be ashamed of for a man of your age!" The people that could hear me began to laugh which made me grin, this was funny.

"There seems to be some technical difficulty…" The Tool grumbled as he tried to pull the lever free… suddenly the ground began to shake and the center of the field spilt open and slowly rising out of the ground was a green and purple mech-suit with an 'L' in the center. Flying out of the hole and landing on the field just as the field reattached itself, I got a good look at the pilot inside of the suit and I was pissed off…

"Hey, hello, hi." Lena said as she flew up into the air, smiling at the crowd.

"What the… what? What?" Beast Boy shook his head in shock.

"Lena Thurol?" Supergirl was shocked.

"She has the suit of the powers!" Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious Starfire.

Frowning Bumble Bee nodded. "That suit it's like Lex Luthor's."

"Luthor? Thurol? Dude! Same letters wickeder order!" Beast Boy shouted in shock… Really? This is shocking? I told you guys ever since I met her, Lena was nothing but bad news… I guess seeing is believing.

"Does somebody need the IT girl's help?" Lena said as she turned around to face the Tool and the other adults. "Oh, I can fix your little game, but I rather fix this whole city." From the ground slots opened up to reveal… tiny little green crystals in mech suits similar to Lena's. However, that wasn't the most shocking thing, a silver liquid form appeared and formed into….

"Platinum!" I shouted in shock my eyes going wide in shock… She was alive… But it was more then that… Her face it was less robotic, in fact she looked more human looking… The Responsometer was imbedded in her chest. Shaking my head, I watched as Diana floated up to Lena, the hell you doing? Beat her senseless, she looks like she is ready to given the fact she summoned some kind of crystal monsters to fight.

"Lena, I'm sure we can resolve this. What do you want?" The Amazon princess asked floating carefully.

"What I want? What I want is to rid Metropolis of supers." Flying forward Lena smacked Diana into a wall. "Think about it Metropolis. That robot attack…" You caused that you bitch I know you did. "Was because of the supers, Eclipso, Dark Opal, the Female Furries. Super villains target our cities, because these supers are here. Join my side and we'll free Metropolis of supers." Lena's little speech didn't do much, given the fact the crowd began to cheer for the heroes, much to her annoyance. "Alright. Fine! Whatever! Kryptomites, attack!"

That is when all hell broke loose. The Krypto whatever's started to attack everything in sight, including civilians… Crap. Drawing Gram from it's place on my holster I jumped off the stadium roof. "Lena! You're mine!" Flipping in the air I aimed an overhead strike straight for the blonde IT tech.

"Oh, I was prepared for you Calder!" Grinning she raised a hand into the air and a shield appeared and sent me flying into the stands.

Grunting slightly in pain and irritation, I pulled myself out the stands and shook my head. "Okay that bitch's ass is grass… "

"Please you swing that sword of yours with ten tons of force. Trust me I did the math. My shield can handle anything you throw at me, including if you combine those blades. Now if you'll excuse me I have a city to destroy!" Flying off Lena went higher into the night sky.

"Damn it, you are so dead when I get my hands on you…" I growled out in anger.

"Calder."

Turning around I found myself face to face with Warden Waller, and my parents… Okay mom why aren't you helping out? Dad I could understand he simply doesn't care.

"Calder, I received reports that more Kryptomites are appearing all over the city, they are appearing by the dozens if not more." Waller said staring at me. "We need your help; your mother and the other students can't do this all on their own."

"Umm… A little busy here, I need to end that bitch Lena… By the way I hate to say I told you so, but I so told you so." A small grin appeared on my face, but it vanished when my mother scowled at me. "Anyway, I can't really get there… I can't fly... Not right now anyway."

Holding out her hand my mother created a small magical circle, and then it shattered. That is when I felt it, it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My body felt, stronger… Lighter almost… Looking down at my hands I could feel my body filling with energy, small blue watery flames appeared around my body.

"The seal on your other powers are now gone, please don't abuse this." My mother stared at me and suddenly in a flash of light her suit was now gone. In it's place was a set of silver and gold armor, with wings in certain places. In her hands was a sword and shield, while on her back was a cape. "I must go." Taking off in a flash of golden light my mother headed straight for the city.

Grinning widely, I began to cackle loudly as I took off into the air, and headed for the city. "Hell yes!"

* * *

"I am a little confused here, but what just happened?" Waller asked looking at the villain next to her for an explanation.

Frowning for a Professor Void rubbed his chin in thought. "When Calder was born, he had immense power due to his inherit demi-god status. Yet this power made him dangerous and arrogant, so before he came live with me, his mother sealed his powers. What you just saw was him using those powers."

"So that is his true power. For the longest time I thought it was something else." Waller sighed and crossed her arms.

"No, his true power is untapped." Professor Void had a small smile on his face as he placed his hands in his pockets. "After his powers were sealed, he came to live with me and after years of exposure to the Void he has become something else altogether, and now with his demi-god powers back… Well we may have a much bigger threat then Luthor's little sister."

* * *

This was amazing! The power, the rush of it all. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to have access to this kind of power! As I was headed for the city I made one quick stop. I stopped by the Korugar ship and smashed it to pieces just as they were trying to run away. "Fight with us, or we all die." And like that I took off again, heading straight for the city. As I soared through the air I infused Gram with some of my power and headed straight for a large group of those Krypto robots.

 **(AN: Play Immigrant Song, Led Zeppelin version of the song)**

Landing right in the middle of them I grinned widely and began to slice my way through them. Drawing Tyrfing, I deflected a shot from a robot and released a beam straight from my sword. Laughing loudly, I jumped and spun cutting through three robots. Dodging another attack, I kicked one robot straight into another destroying it. "This is too fun!" Laughing boisterously, I kept on slicing and dicing, with little effort. While from the far side of the city I could see blasts of lighting strike. "Looks like mom is having fun!"

"Help!"

Wait I know that voice… Terra! Eyes going wide I noticed the brown-haired girl that I had met a few days ago and she was in trouble. One of one Lena's monsters were going after the flower girl. Taking off like a flash I tore through multiple minions and I got close to the one that was near Terra I dropped my swords and punched my fist through the thing's chest and with a quick toss and a blast of magical power it was now gone.

Bending down I held out my hand. "Terra you alright?"

Looking up rather shakily Terra nodded and smiled slightly as she took my hand and stood up. "I… Yes, thank you Calder."

Smiling back, I turned around to see even more of those Krypto things and glared at them. "You need to get out of here, find a safe place and hide."

"Will you be okay?" She asked out of concern.

Flushing slightly, I blinked in confusion…. Okay wow, I don't think anyone has ever been that concerned about me... "Yeah I'll be fine don't worry." Terra nodded slowly but she didn't leave, instead she stood right behind me…. "Uh Terra you should be finding a safe place."

"I found it. Right now, the safest place is with you." She smiled and… Did my heart skip a beat? I don't think I ever had that happen to me before… Holy crap this is weird for me.

"Alright, just stay behind me alright?" I said turning around, picking up my swords, I decided to combine all of them. "This is going to get messy." As one of Lena's minions got close I sliced through it, and dared the others to close closer. Charging my sword with energy I launched a beam of energy from my blade and quickly deflected an attack from one of Krypto robots. The thing pushed against my sword, trying to get to me. Gritting my teeth, I pushed back and with a swift kick to its chest, shattering its robot body.

As I continued to fight off the robots I almost felt like there was no end to them. Granted I loved fighting but before I didn't have to worry about keeping someone safe. This was really testing my patience, and my limits. Frowning for a moment I turned around and wrapped my arm around Terra's waist. "Hold on." Jumping straight up into the air I landed on top of a nearby building, setting the girl down I walked to the edge of the building and spun my sword around as fast as I could channeling power through the blade.

Around the remaining group of Lena's minions and suddenly they were swept up in a large whirlwind and they were tossed into the air. Jumping straight up I began to cut through them all destroying not only their mech bodies but their entire beings. Landing back on the rooftop I turned around to Terra and sighed. "Listen I need to get going can I trust you to find a safe place to hide out and not with me?"

Smiling Terra nodded. "Of course, would you mind if you gave me a lift down?"

Nodding I placed my sword up and quickly swept her up bridal style and landed straight down on the ground. Lowering her safely I looked around. "If you run into trouble just, shout for a super… I need to get back to fighting."

"Of course, but before you go- "Terra pulled a marker from somewhere and she quickly removed my glove and wrote something before placing the glove back. "-That's my number, this is the second time you have saved me. Plus, I owe you lunch."

Before I could say another word she ran off and hopefully she would be safe. Sighing I shook my head. "I don't even have a phone."

* * *

After Terra had left I took off into the air and looked around, most of Lena's minions were being taken care of by the heroes in the city… I even saw my dad going through a few of them himself, which was weird but knowing him he most likely going to dissect them and figure out how they worked, though he wasn't the only strange sight I saw. Looks like Old Satan face took my words to heart because I saw some of his students fighting the robots. Shaking my head, I decided to head back to the stadium and see what was going on there, and was surprised seeing Kara on the ground under some kind of green lasers… I get it now, they are weakening her with Kryptonite.

Blasting straight down I smacked right into the floating Krypto things destroying them, quickly I picked Kara up and jumped out of the way as Lena attempted to smash us. However, my jump wasn't needed as Platinum was helping us? That's a girl!

Setting Kara down I quickly turned around and blinked in confusion? "The hell did she that bitch Lena…" Listening to the sound of conflict I looked up in the sky and stared as Lena was now battling it out with Diana. Leaning Kara up against a wall I took off after her. I couldn't let Diana have all the fun, plus I wanted a piece of Lena myself. "Coming through ladies!" I shouted blasting right past the women. Slicing my sword right through Lena's jetpack I watched with a grin as she crashed onto the roof of the school.

Landing I watched as Diana came right next to me and held out her hand. "Shall we finish this together?" She asked with a smile.

Shrugging my shoulders, I grinned. "What the hell I can give it a whack." Turning around I held Gram in front of me.

"You damn supers I'll end you!" Lena shouted as she rushed toward us.

Rolling my eyes, I jumped forward and sliced straight through one of the arms as Diana did the same with her shield… How is that possible? "Hunny you can't end anything, you failed."

"Lena, please don't have to do this." Diana spoke trying to be diplomatic.

"But I want to!" Shouting out a battle cry Lena charged toward us… Seriously her robot has no arms, what is it going to do? Stomp us to death?

Quickly side stepping, I watched with amusement as the teen crashed through the tower and fell with a scream. Diana being the better person then I was jumped out of the hole after her, while I just watched. "Seriously you should just let her fry, she deserves it." Shrugging my shoulders, I placed my sword up, while I have been changing… There was some things that hadn't changed. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and headed down.

After getting Lena locked up and the last of her minions taken care of, I went to go and find Platinum. After a few minutes of searching I found the downed robot in some rubble. Removing most of it I smiled as her eyes lit up and she stared at me.

"Calder?" She said her voice not as robotic anymore, she started to sound more human like.

Nodding I slowly helped her stand. "That's right, you okay?"

Blinking Platinum slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I believe so."

"Good." Helping her stand to her feet I looked her over. "I am glad to see your still alive… Even if Lena used you, your still alive."

"Yes, I owe master… I mean Lena my life, but I won't be a villain like her." Platinum declared in front me.

Chuckling I nodded. "Alright, good for you. Man will Doc Magnus be…" Stopping I froze as a large shadow appeared overhead. "What now?" Looking up I saw something very strange, a large floating skull with tentacles that had claws on the end.

"Hello supers. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Brainiac." A symbol on his head began to beep and suddenly all the remaining suits that Lena had built were beeping. "Lena Luthor has failed, but I will still destroy you. I have gathered all the best technology from across the galaxy." As he was talking the robot bodies began to float all over and reform into different body parts. "So that I can rid the universe of superheroes."

"Ah! Not my metal!" Platinum shouted gripping her head.

Frowning I looked at her and freaked out as she cold clocked me and started to walk toward the giant robot body. Shaking my head, I watched as she floated up into the air and she sank into Brainiac's chest. The new robot body completed Brainiac attached his head to his new form. "Bow to my power." The symbol on his head began to glow and he tried to push us away with some kind of sonic blast.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled out Gram and stuck it into the ground, which kept me from being blasted back. As the attack ended I pulled out my sword and watched as Brainiac began to attack everyone, using powers that could take down my fellow inmates. Frowning for a moment I activated my magic and took off into the air "You guy figure out how to beat him, I will act as a distraction! Hey Brain Drain! Over here!" I shouted as I flew in close and smacked my sword against Brainiac's side.

Turning to look at me the robot stared at me. "Ah yes Calder Calhoun. You are not like the rest of these so-called supers."

"What gave it away?" I asked with a grin as floated in the air.

"Why do you fight for them? Why not join me, and you could have anything you want." Brainiac said bending down slightly to look at me. "All the fights, and worthy opponents. All the time to research your powers, you could be free to do what you want, when you want, and all you have to do is help me destroy these heroes."

Frowning for a moment I turned my head. "That sounds pretty tempting to be honest… However,…" Raising Gram I stabbed it into the giant red eye in front of me. "I am nobodies puppet!" Pulling my sword free I went for another attack but was smacked away and into the stands.

"Very well, then you shall die, like the rest of them." Brainiac held out his hand and a cannon appeared from it, firing his attack I watched as the blue ball of energy came flying towards me.

Dodging out of the way I raised an eyebrow. "Out of all of them, you come to me… Why? There is only one reason that I can think of, you're afraid of me. You have been hanging out with Lena for how long? Collecting data on everyone and learning how to fight them… Expect for me. You have no idea what I can do or what I am truly capable of, which means you deserve I am the only one that can beat you in a fair fight!" Taking off toward the robot I smacked away all his incoming attacks, as Brainiac and I fought all across the stadium I had to admit this was pretty damn fun, it has been a long time since I fought someone that was really big like this, and was allowed to go all out.

Trading blow after blow with Brainiac I knocked him out of the stadium and headed straight for him, only to be blasted back by a large energy field. The force of the blast knocked me all way back into the stadium. Grunting out in pain I pulled myself from the rubble, it took a few minutes since almost half the stadium fell on top of me. "That hurt." Sighing I took back the skies and found that a lot had happened. Almost everyone had been knocked down by Brainiac… Kara had on some kind of new suit, and to top it off. Platinum was now free from that crazy robot and head removed her head piece to reveal wavy silver like hair.

Flying straight down I landed next to Platinum who smiled at me with full pink lips and… Hey her eyes are pink now, which means she is fully her own person now! Yay!

"Everyone power me up!" She said holding out hand. Shrugging everyone came together and placed their hands on her. Eh what the hell. Charging myself with magical energy I placed my hand on top of everyone else's and fed our power into Platinum. Glowing brightly the robot nodded her head. "Just a little more!"

All of us began to back up and suddenly we were knocked away by a huge explosion, looking up I could see that Platinum was glowing brightly and with all the power she took she flew straight into Brainiac's head, causing a huge explosion of energy.

When the smoke cleared, Brainiac was gone… She did it, Platinum saved the day.

* * *

The following day, after everything had been repaired, and fixed up. However, for everyone there was one small problem. Platinum had sacrificed herself for all of us… Well that is what everyone else thought. I knew better. If the Responsometer was safe she would be too. Luckily, she had proven that when she interrupted the ceremony for announcing the winner of the games… Though to be honest it didn't matter. Not really. Because in the end everything was now going back to normal. My godly powers were sealed once again, by my mother, who said while I had shown great control, I wasn't ready for them yet.

Anyway, after the announcement that we had won the games, I was called to the warden's office. Once there I opened the door and walked in. "So, Waller why did you want to see me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Calder, it is about the other day, during the attack." Waller said walking around her desk with a small smile on her face.

Turning my head, I stared at the older woman. "Wha about it?"

"Well I hear we have you to thank for making Korugar fight in the battle against Lena and Brainiac."

Grinning slightly, I placed my hands behind my head. "I just destroyed their ship."

"I also heard that you were responsible for distracting Brainiac while the rest of the school found a way to beat him."

Holding up a hand I chuckled. "Platinum beat him remember?"

Shaking her head Waller reached into her jacket and tossed me something. "You are hard to talk to young man."

"It's a gift." Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at what she had given me and frowned. "Wait you can't be serious…."

"It is, Calder Calhoun I am naming you the Hero of the Month."


End file.
